


La remarque de trop

by PlumeDeChien



Category: Caïn (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Friendship
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-20 15:24:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 26,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14263971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlumeDeChien/pseuds/PlumeDeChien
Summary: Après une soirée arrosée, les choses entre Caïn et Delambre auraient pu prendre un tout nouveau tournant si ce dernier n'avait pas fait la remarque de trop.





	1. Chapter 1

Caïn ouvrit un œil. La lumière pourtant tamisée de la chambre l'éblouit douloureusement, si bien qu'il referma derechef la paupière. Lorsqu'il voulut tirer la couverture sur son visage il se rendit compte à quel point ses muscles étaient fourbus de courbatures. Et comme il lui semblait que mille canassons étaient en train de cavaler dans son crâne. Il pouvait raisonnablement dire qu'il avait mal partout. Les jambes étaient une autre affaire. 

Sauf qu’apparemment sa récupération de drap n'avait pas plu à tout le monde. En effet un peu plus loin dans le lit quelqu'un venait de grogner. Caïn la sentit faire un mouvement pour s'enrouler dans la couette. 

\- Hey !

Sa voix était tellement rauque qu'on l'aurait cru cassée mais cette simple syllabe suffit à faire se figer celle qui essayait encore de dormir à côté de lui. Il ouvrit les yeux juste à temps pour la voir se retourner vers lui. Pendant un instant elle le dévisagea sans comprendre mais Caïn vit dans son regard le moment précis où tout lui revint en mémoire. Une fois la terreur première passée, un léger sourire commença juste à poindre sur ses lèvres.

\- Moi qui vous prenait pour une bonne sœur, je me suis bien trompé.

Caïn ne prit pas tout de suite conscience de l'énorme bourde qu'il venait de faire, et les quelques secondes qu'il mit à réaliser auraient pu être déterminantes. Tout d'abord le visage en face de lui devint de marbre et ensuite, ce à commencer par les yeux, il vit la colère qui venait de paire avec la trahison et le remord. Avant qu'il ait ou bouger elle était sortie du lit et avait attrapé ses vêtements qu'elle parvint à enfiler avant même de quitter la pièce. 

\- Lucie attends !

Mais Caïn savait déjà que ses appels étaient vains. Il connaissait assez bien son commandant pour cela. « Et toujours pas assez bien pour la fermer quand il le faut », pensa-t-il avec amertume. Il n'avait aucune chance de la rattraper, même si son fauteuil avait été à côté du lit et qu'il l'avait poursuivit nu. Le temps de s'extirper des draps la porte d'entrée claquait déjà.

\- Merde !, ragea Caïn.

Il se battait avec ses jambes pour s'asseoir au bord du lit et pouvoir repérer toutes les parties de sa tenue. Il avait vraiment l'impression que la veille il s'était amusé à les disperser partout. Caïn voyait très bien où était son fauteuil, sauf qu'il le voyait à travers la porte de la chambre laissée ouverte. Le tas de ferraille l'attendait sagement dans le salon.

Le capitaine de police se débattit pendant presque une demi-heure, tantôt rampant pour attraper son caleçon, tantôt pour saisir un t-shirt, tout cela pour se tortiller à terre afin de les enfiler. Quand il parvint enfin à s'asseoir sur son fauteuil il était essoufflé et encore pieds nus. Toute cette activité n'avait rien arrangé à sa gueule de bois qui lui lancinait les tempes.

Caïn se dirigea vers la cuisine tout en écartant les bouteilles de bières vides sur son chemin. Il hésita un instant entre le café et l'aspirine pour finir par opter pour le cachet. Il saisit une petite bouteille plastique et enfonça la pastille dans le goulot. Il la referma et secoua la bouteille avant de se rediriger vers la chambre pour enfiler chaussettes et chaussures afin de pouvoir aller au SRPJ pour s'expliquer avec Lucie.

Penser à sa collègue lui avait mis un coup de fouet. Il roula rapidement jusqu'à la porte mais se rappela son état une seconde trop tard. Il avait ouvert la porte et ne put retenir un grognement de douleur et de surprise face à la luminosité soudaine du dehors. Par réflexe il se protégea les yeux d'une main et recula de l'autre mais dans sa précipitation il ne fut efficace ni pour l'un, ni pour l'autre.

Il s'en rendit bien compte et changea de stratégie. Caïn ferma rapidement sa porte et fonça vers sa voiture. Là il se jeta sur le siège conducteur et saisit la paire de lunette de soleil qui traînait toujours dans sa boite à gants. Une fois les verres sur le nez il put enfin y voir clair. Il s'assit mieux et démonta précautionneusement son siège de peur de faire encore une erreur qui lui coûterait du temps.

Sous le soleil tapant de Marseille, le vent fut son meilleur ami. Au volant les événements reprenaient peu à peu leur place et le capitaine pouvait réfléchir. Sauf que son esprit ne semblait pas disposé à s'intéresser aux sujets urgents. La seule évocation de Lucie faisait émerger devant ses yeux la vision d'elle qui lui avait été donné de contempler la veille. Son commandant les cheveux détachés, en bataille, les pupilles dilatées et le rouge aux joues. 

Rien que d'y penser le capitaine déglutissait moins bien. Comment avait-il fait pour ne découvrir cette femme que la veille ? Elle était sulfureuse, certes, mais surtout, et c'est cela qui restait imprimé dans la rétine de Caïn, d'une beauté sans égale.

Il avait, comme tout le monde, ses standards de beauté, qui divergeaient d'ailleurs peu des canons classiques, des fantasmes populaires. Mais là … Delambre avait eu quelque chose que Caïn n'avait même jamais trouvé chez Gaëlle. Entre son ex-femme et lui l'amour avait toujours été une lutte, avec Lucie cela avait été un abandon total. De sa part à elle mais aussi de lui. 

Une voix insidieuse soufflait dans sa tête que c'était sûrement dû à la quantité d'alcool qu'ils avaient ingéré mais il ne voulait pas y croire. Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de se tourmenter plus avec cette idée, il arriva devant le SRPJ. Furieux contre lui-même, ses idée et sa remarque de ce matin-là. Une de ses roues lui échappa et rebondit jusque devant les marches d'entrée, quelques mètres plus loin. 

Caïn aurait bien juré encore mais c'est ce moment que choisit Borel pour sortir du bâtiment. Il salua le capitaine tout en lui ramenant la pièce manquante à son puzzle. 

\- Merci Borel. Vous pouvez me coincer Delambre dans mon bureau ?  
\- Le commandant n'est pas passé au SRPJ ce matin, capitaine.


	2. Chapter 2

\- Comment ça ?, demanda le capitaine.  
\- Je n'ai pas vu Lucie ce matin. Elle n'a laissé aucun message et on n'a aucune nouvelle scène de crime. Peut-être qu'elle dort encore.  
\- Allons Borel, commença Caïn en se transférant sur son siège, il est bientôt 11 heures. Je ne suis même pas sûr que Delambre sache dormir autant.

Le lieutenant Borel marcha aux côtés de son patron jusqu'à ce qu'ils rentrent à l'intérieur. Le capitaine n'était visiblement pas d'humeur aujourd'hui. Borel se demandait s'il état comme cela parce qu'il désaoulait encore ou si cela ne faisait qu'empirer les choses. Il n'ajouta rien et laissa le capitaine pousser la chaise du bureau de Lucie pour s'y installer. Caïn examina les papiers qui traînaient sur la table mais ne trouvant rien qui puisse l'aider, il sortit son téléphone et composa le numéro qu'il avait appris à connaître par cœur avec le temps. 

Il écouta la première sonnerie puis la deuxième, la troisième … il faillit jeter son téléphone à travers la pièce au moment où la voix de Lucie lui annonça la messagerie. Il était à cran depuis que la porte de chez lui avait claqué. En plus de cela il avait oublié sa bouteille d'aspirine chez lui. Caïn avait du mal à croire qu'une journée ayant commencé si bien puisse virer au vinaigre si rapidement. 

Il soupira puis fit demi-tour. Il allait tout recommencer depuis le début et mettre de l'ordre dans cette journée qui lui échappait complètement. Borel le regarda partir presque soulagé. Le capitaine irait passer ses nerfs sur quelqu'un d'autre et même s'il venait à l'appeler, il était toujours moins mordant au téléphone. Le lieutenant réfléchit un instant pour anticiper les demandes que Caïn ne manqueraient pas de lui faire et appela Lucie lui-même. 

Lorsque Caïn arriva chez lui, la première chose qu'il fit fut de descendre la bouteille d'aspirine qui se trouvait évidement dans sa chambre, là où il l'avait laissé. La pièce avait une odeur particulière, plus tout à fait celle de Caïn mais pas étrangère non plus. L'odeur de Lucie. Il respira à fond et se calma. 

Les yeux clos, dans cette chambre où tout était arrivé et son contraire. Caïn se perdit dans ses pensées. Il était encore tout à la fois grisé de ce qui s'était passé, déçu et en colère, abattu mais encore plein d'espoir. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui pesait le plus. D'avoir été si près du but avant que tout s'arrête, ce ne serait pas la première fois. Ou alors que cette fois-ci c'était entièrement sa faute, quoi qu'à bien y réfléchir c'est lui aussi qui avait pris la mouche la dernière fois avec Charline … Si seulement il pouvait parler à Lucie. 

Caïn sut dès qu'il s'arrêta devant la maison de sa commandante qu'elle n'était plus là. Aucune trace de sa voiture dans la rue et les rideaux étaient tirés. Habituellement le capitaine s'en serait retourné au SRPJ mais pas ce matin-là. Il avait essayé d'appeler trois fois depuis qu'il avait quitté chez lui et elle n'avait répondu à aucun appel. Une « personne normale » lui aurait sûrement laissé du temps, après les événements survenus dans la nuit. Frédéric Caïn n'avait jamais été de ceux-là. 

Il passa le portillon et sortit son étui de cuir. La serrure ne résista pas longtemps aux doigts de fée et la porte s'ouvrit sans un bruit. La maison était tellement silencieuse que le léger « clic » de la porte résonna comme un glas. Après l'agitation qu'il avait subi depuis qu'il s'était réveillé tout lui paraissait calme à en être suspect alors que ce n'était qu'une maison vide. 

Caïn parcourut toutes les pièces. Il avait l'impression d'être de retour dans son pire cauchemar. Lucie dans le coma et lui, seul, ici, en ayant l'impression d'enquêter sur quelqu'un d'autre mais sachant un peu plus à chaque seconde que c'était bien elle qu'il avait crût connaître. Malgré la situation totalement différente aujourd'hui, la même angoisse saisissait le capitaine. Si son odeur n'avait pas été partout autour de lui, il aurait craqué. 

Dans la maison tout était rangé, enfin presque. Dans la penderie il y avait un vide. Son instinct de flic s'éveilla instantanément. Les affaires semblaient avoir été prises toutes en même temps. Cela aurait pu être tout autre chose mais Caïn saisit son portable pour essayer de joindre Delambre. Une fois encore, elle ne répondit pas. La voix de la messagerie, si réconfortante eut-elle été quelques heures auparavant, commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs.

Caïn se trouvait idiot. Il avait eu Lucie dans son lit et l'avait fait fuir. Maintenant une irrégularité dans un placard qu'il ne connaissait même pas et il se retrouvait à lutter contre une peur panique qui l'envahissait. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il imagine les pires scénarios dès qu'elle s'absentait quelques instants alors qu'à la moindre discussion sérieuse avec elle il ne parvenait à l'échange qu'en le tournant en dérision ? 

Tout serait plus simple s'il pouvait lui parler. 

La sonnerie de son propre téléphone le fit sursauter. L'espoir monta en flèche chez lui jusqu'à ce qu'il voit le nom de Borel s'afficher à l'écran. 

\- J'espère que vous avez une bonne raison de …  
\- Lucie m'a dit que vous perdiez votre temps à la chercher, qu'elle n'était pas une enfant et qu'elle reviendrait lorsqu'elle en aurait envie. 

Le cœur de Caïn avait fait faux bond à la seconde où Borel avait mentionné la commandante. Mais le message transmis lui laissait un sentiment de déception et d'inachevé. Certes il avait obtenu des nouvelles mais pas du tout comme il l'aurait voulu. Au moins les choses étaient claires. Le capitaine était passé en un éclair d'inquiet à frustré. Il poussa son fauteuil jusque dans le salon avant de réessayer le numéro de Lucie.

Au fur et à mesure que les sonneries se répétaient, Caïn aurait voulu frapper quelque chose. S'il avait été chez lui c'est sûrement l'une des lampes qui y serait passée mais ici il se contenta de serrer le poing jusqu'à s'en faire mal alors qu'il entendait encore une fois : « Vous êtes bien sur la messagerie de Lucie Delambre, veuillez laisser votre message … »

\- Merde. Merde ! MERDE !!!


	3. Chapter 3

\- Je vous en supplie Borel dites-moi que vous avez du nouveau. Un petit meurtre. Même un suicide à demi-suspect je prends.  
\- Désolé capitaine mais la ville est calme aujourd'hui, répondit-il sur le même ton qu'on aurait utilisé pour un enfant.

Et le capitaine tournait et tournait encore, comme un fauve dans une cage, comme un poisson rouge dans son bocal. Le lieutenant voyait qu'il était tendu, anxieux. Certes Lucie n'était pas venue aujourd'hui mais après le décès de Sonia elle avait disparu pendant 6 mois et Caïn ne l'avait pas cherché une seule fois. Peut-être quelque chose de nouveau était arrivé entre eux. 

Borel souhaitait souvent que la relation entre ses supérieurs s'arrange, qu'ils osent se parler pour une fois en baissant armes et boucliers. Ils en auraient des choses à se dire s'ils voulaient bien s'écouter. Mais ils étaient ainsi fait que le capitaine était trop orgueilleux et le lieutenant trop blessée pour qu'ils s'exposent. 

Si le capitaine avait déjà été insupportable le premier jour, ceux qui suivirent furent dix fois pires. Caïn, champion toutes catégories du transfert, s'était trouvé une passion nouvelle pour les disparitions. Il se penchait avec assiduité sur tous les cas en cours, faisaient des recherches jusqu'à tard dans la nuit et il n'était plus rare de le trouver endormi à son bureau ou dans la salle des archives.

Borel s'inquiétait pour son capitaine, en moins d'un mois il était devenu l'ombre de lui-même. Le manque de sommeil et la piètre qualité des rares siestes dont il bénéficiait avaient donné à Caïn un teint grisâtre. Malgré son acharnement nouveau il venait à bout de peu d'affaires et oscillait entre les phases de mutisme et d'autres de mots d'esprits minables beaucoup trop joyeux. Il n'y avait bien plus que le lieutenant pour le supporter au SRPJ.

Un mois et demi après le départ de Delambre, Borel négocia avec l'administration l'achat d'un canapé. L'humeur du capitaine en connue un léger rehaut qui s'estompa bien vite. À ce rythme-là Caïn ne tiendrait pas jusqu'au retour de sa commandante, si retour il y avait. 

En effet Borel était assez souvent en contact avec Lucie. Elle l'appelait au moins une fois par semaine depuis un portable qui n'était pas le sien. Elle semblait toujours extrêmement remontée contre le capitaine si bien que Borel n'avait pas mentionné l'état actuel de ce dernier. Mais un moment arriva bien où il n'y tint plus. 

\- Lucie c'est plus possible. Le capitaine il tourne pas rond sans vous. Il s'enlise dans des dossiers et passe sa vie au SRPJ. La dernière fois qu'il est rentré chez lui pour prendre une douche et changer de vêtements c'était il y a une semaine et demi, et uniquement parce que je l'ai forcé. J'essaye de limiter les dégâts en fouillant régulièrement son bureau pour confisquer l'alcool mais avec un tel manque de sommeil je ne sais pas comment il tient encore. Lucie s'il vous plaît …

Cela semblait l'avoir fait réfléchir mais pas aboutir à la conclusion que Borel espérait car le vendredi soir suivant il se retrouvait à pousser le fauteuil du capitaine jusqu'à chez lui avec le-dit capitaine menotté et silencieux, simplement parce que Borel lui avait dit qu'il agissait sur ordre de Lucie. 

Borel ouvrit son appartement et introduisit le fauteuil à l'intérieur. Il le navigua ensuite jusqu'à la chambre. Ce n'est qu'après avoir faillit percuter un meuble pour la troisième fois que Borel se dit que si le capitaine venait à passer plus de temps ici il faudrait qu'il règle la décoration. 

Une fois encore, ce fut grâce au prénom magique du commandant que le lieutenant obtenu la coopération du capitaine pour le mettre dans le lit. Lorsque Borel avait passé le plan dans sa tête il avait imaginé que Caïn serait intarissable en protestations mais il avait scellé ses lèvres dès que Borel avait mentionné Delambre. 

\- Tenez capitaine, prenez ça.  
\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Vous essayez de m'empoisonner Borel ?  
\- Non. C'est un somnifère, une idée de Lucie et gracieusement fournit par Stunia. 

Caïn lui lança un regard l'air de dire qu'il comprenait son petit jeu à toujours utiliser le nom de Lucie comme un mot de passe, malgré cela le doute ne lui permettait pas de refuser alors qu'il prit le cachet et l'avala avec expertise. 

Stunia avait eu raison, dans son état actuel une demi-dose avait suffi. Le capitaine était déjà endormi alors que Borel ne lui avait pas encore enlevé les menottes. En sortant de la pièce le lieutenant la ferma à clé, juste pour être sûr. Il n'avait aucune envie de faire garderie pour amoureux déprimés mais il devait bien admettre que lui-même avait du mal à se concentrer lorsque le capitaine était comme cela. 

Le lendemain Caïn ne se réveilla qu'à 13 heure passée. Borel en fut doublement ravi car l'objectif premier de le faire rattraper son sommeil au capitaine avait fonctionné et que plus tard il se réveillait, moins il devait l'occuper. Malgré sa nuit gargantuesque, Caïn ne mangea presque rien. Il commença rapidement à tourner en rond, harcelant Borel de questions sur Lucie. 

Le lieutenant n'avait plus l'intention de se laisser marcher sur les pieds par un déprimé à roulettes alors lorsque le capitaine lui demanda, pour ce qui devait être la centième fois, de lui répéter toutes les informations que Delambre lui avait communiqué, Borel explosa : 

\- Capitaine mettons les choses au clair d'accord ? Enfin vous êtes pas d'accord c'est pareil. Le week-end c'est terminé pour vous ! C'est repos. Pas d'enquête. Pas de SRPJ. Je vous menotterais toutes les semaines à mon radiateur s'il le faut d'accord ! Lucie est partie pour l'instant mais c'est pas une raison pour vous laisser aller comme vous le faîtes.  
\- Vous avez raison, Nassim, acquiesça Caïn en faisant demi-tour pour retourner dans la chambre. 

Borel s'écroula sur une chaise à la fois surpris d'avoir pu lui dire tout cela et soulagé d'avoir enfin parlé. L’absence de Lucie était aussi une épreuve pour lui car après le départ de Moretti elle était devenue la seule à pouvoir avoir le moindre effet sur la capitaine. Et quel effet ! Mais apparemment les choses s'étaient calmées. D'ailleurs le capitaine était bien silencieux tout à coup. Borel se dirigea vers la chambre et entrouvrit la porte. 

Il eut à peine le temps de comprendre que Caïn avait trouvé sa caisse de déguisements qu'il était déjà ligoté à une chaise, deux traits de rouge à lèvre sur les joues, une toque en plumes d'indiens enfoncée sur la tête alors que le capitaine tournait autour de lui, un faux stetson visé en haut du crâne, une étoile de sheriff à la poitrine et un air visiblement très fière de lui.


	4. Chapter 4

\- Je pense qu'il va tenir le coup maintenant. En semaine, il bosse comme un forcené jusqu'à tomber endormi. Si je suis dans le coin je l'installe sur le canapé, sinon il dort dans son fauteuil, avachi sur son bureau. Le week-end il dort chez moi. Il n'a même plus besoin de somnifères mais je continues de lui donner des placebos. Je fais souvent venir les enfants du quartier pour qu'ils jouent avec lui. Je crois que ça lui fait du bien.

Évidement lorsque Borel parlait de l'état de Caïn à Lucie il omettait certains détails, comme par exemple les cauchemars récurrents. En semaine le capitaine ne dormait pas assez pour pouvoir rêver de quoi que ce soit mais le week-end était une toute autre affaire. Il n'était pas rare que Borel soit réveillé au milieu de la nuit par des cris déchirants, souvent les mêmes d'ailleurs. 

\- Lucie ! Non. Lucie !

Borel entrait alors dans la chambre et dès qu'il mettait une main à portée de Caïn ce dernier s'y agrippait comme un fou. Il ne lâchait plus Borel comme s'il eut été son ancre. Ses plaintes ne s'arrêtaient pas pour autant mais elles devenaient des murmures étouffés et c'est à ce moment-là que Borel savait précisément de quoi le capitaine avait rêvé. 

Les scénarios étaient redondants. Lucie était enlevée. Lucie était tuée. Lucie était avec un autre homme qui lui faisait du mal. Dans la plupart des cas l'action se déroulait sous les yeux de Caïn qui se trouvait immobilisé par son fauteuil d'où qu'il se mette à hurler.

Borel calmait le capitaine en lui parlant sur un ton doux pour lui dire des choses rassurantes. Au fil du temps la voix de Borel suffisait pour un résultat instantané. Le capitaine se calmait mais il avait toujours besoin d'un contact. Ainsi Borel ne fut plus gêné de partager le lit du capitaine malgré que ce dernier ait une propension à chercher le contact.

Au cours de ces nuits-là généralement Caïn ne se réveillait même pas. C'est ce qui aidait Borel à supporter la situation. Au matin le capitaine n'en avait aucun souvenir et Borel était toujours sorti de la chambre avant qu'il n'ouvre l’œil. Cependant plusieurs fois Caïn avait parlé après s'être calmé, toujours pour souffler la même chose.  
« Merci Nassim »

 

Avec le temps, les semaines du capitaine furent remplies d'une nouvelle activité. En plus de patauger dans des affaires il se mit à chercher Delambre, comme un flic cette fois. Bientôt elle serait partie depuis un an alors elle avait forcément laissé des traces quelque part. Elle continuait à appeler assez régulièrement Nassim, Caïn le savait mais ne demandait jamais rien à ce sujet, si son commandant ne le contactait pas directement c'était aussi pour lui envoyer un message. Caïn se forçait donc à croire que où qu'elle soit elle vivait bien, enfin à l'abri des meurtres et de lui.  
En bon flic le capitaine aurait pu commencer par le numéro qui servait à contacter Nassim, mais son sens de l'honneur l'en empêchait. Il sentait la chose comme déloyale et ne put se résoudre à employer ce biais-là. De toute façon si Lucie voulait être caché le téléphone ne mènerait sûrement à rien. Ce n'était pas une débutante.

Sauf que plus Caïn cherchait, moins il trouvait. Et moins il trouvait, plus cela le rendait fou. Nassim lui avait enrubanné les mains dans des bandages car il avait pris l'habitude de frapper son poing sur n'importe quoi lorsqu'il se sentait impuissant. De plus pas moyen de boire un coup puisque ce même ange gardien avait débarrassé le SRPJ de toutes ses bouteilles et il surveillait Caïn quant à l'achat de tout nouvel alcool. 

À croire que Delambre s'était totalement volatilisée. Mais Caïn était tenace et n'avait surtout plus que cette idée qui l'aidait à tenir malgré tous les bons soins de Nassim. Lucie était partie précipitamment. Elle n'avait sûrement pas prévu de s'absenter si longtemps mais une fois qu'elle avait profité d'une goulée d'air frais elle n'avait plus souhaité revenir, pour l'instant. Même si elle savait prendre un risque en restant dans la police, cela restait la chose la plus simple à faire dans son cas. 

Caïn se lança dans l'épluchage de tous les dossiers de demande et d'attestation de transfert puis de nouvelle attribution pour toute la région PACA. Les dossiers regroupaient les demandes de départs comme les arrivées. Le capitaine n'avait pas soupçonné qu'il y ait tant de mouvement dans les polices du sud, puisque évidement il ne limitait pas ses recherches à la PJ.

Il lui fallut un mois et demi de travail quotidien acharné pour finir tous les dossiers. Aucun ne correspondait à celui de Lucie. Le soir où il lut la dernière feuille de la pile il était 4 heures du matin. Il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Il cria de rage, de peine, de fatigue. Il beugla jusqu'à ce que se voix disparaisse tout à fait. Caïn se retrouva donc au milieu du SRPJ, paraplégique, muet et blessé. Il tourna en rond jusqu'à ce qu'au petit matin les premiers arrivants ne le stoppent pour le coller dans « son » canapé.

Au moment où Borel arriva le capitaine avait les jambes toutes de travers puisqu'on l'avait posé comme cela une heure auparavant et qu'il n'avait pas bougé depuis. Il avait l'air d'un pantin à qui l'on aurait coupé les fils et qu'on laissait là, gisant dans des positions improbables. C'est notamment pour éviter ce genre de désagréments que Borel avait suivi une courte formation au déplacement de personnes handicapés moteurs et plus précisément des paraplégiques.

\- Nassim ! Comment vas-tu ?, le salua le capitaine un grand sourire aux lèvres mais sa voix pas plus haute qu'un murmure.

Peut-être ces moments-là étaient-ils les plus douloureux. Quand le capitaine tombait si bas que même son sourire semblait vrai. Sauf que le capitaine ne souriait plus, enfin plus comme ça, pas de toutes ses dents et en agitant gaiement la main. Même après tout ce temps il ne parvenait pas à extérioriser sa peine. Borel avait souvent pensé recommander au capitaine de pleurer un peu, même pour la mort de son meilleur ami il n'avait pas versé une larme. Pourtant il n'en fit rien, seule Lucie pouvait lui dire quelque chose comme ça. Sauf que Lucie n'était pas là.

\- Bien et vous capitaine ?, répondit-il enfin.  
\- J'ai passé une nuit d'enfer.


	5. Chapter 5

Caïn croyait devenir fou. Il voyait Lucie partout, tout le temps, sauf lorsqu'il était chez Nassim. La maison du lieutenant était à la fois un refuge et une camisole. Il n'était plus retourné chez lui depuis le départ de Lucie. Il avait d'abord pris sa douche en extérieur pour faire croire à Borel qu'il rentrait mais avait toujours laissé à ce dernier le soin de lui rapporter des vêtements propres. Depuis, une partie suffisante de sa penderie se trouvait dans les tiroirs de la chambre qu'il occupait chez le lieutenant. 

Il avait son double de clés et même s'il ne contribuait pas au loyer, c'est lui qui payait toutes les courses. Il était devenu comme le colocataire de Borel. Maintenant que le capitaine avait bien assimilé le fait que le week-end, il avait interdiction de travailler, il pouvait être laissé seul … enfin rarement puisque la plupart du temps Caïn jouait la nounou pour tout le quartier. Il en avait d'abord eu besoin car Borel n'était pas du tout d'humeur à se déguiser et à jouer à des jeux de société, mais les enfants l'avaient adoré alors ils avaient continué. Et puis lorsque certains parents laissaient un peu d'argent, il revenait toujours à Borel. 

Ce dernier, bien qu'avec un rythme tout nouveau, avait retrouvé une vie à peu près normale si l'on exceptait sa colocation de fin de semaine avec un patron au fond du trou. Parfois en semaine Borel allait voir la chambre de Caïn. Il en éprouvait toujours des sentiments partagés. La pièce n'était pas grande et presque entièrement occupée par un lit double séparé du mur du fond par la largeur exacte d'un fauteuil roulant. Dans un coin de la pièce, au pied du lit, avait été poussé la commode dont les tiroirs cachaient les caleçons et les chaussettes du capitaine.

À côté de cette dernière se trouvait le premier élément insolite, une caisse de bois débordant de tenues colorées, de masques et d'accessoires, recouvrant même partiellement les piles de jeux qui s'entassaient dans l'espace restant de la pièce. Les murs étaient couverts de photos jusqu'à hauteur d'enfant. Chaque fois qu'ils revenaient les mômes semblaient avoir de nouvelles images à accrocher. Caïn était présent sur la plupart d'entre elles, souriant et grimé. Borel aurait presque fini par y croire … s'il n'y avait pas les terribles cauchemars la nuit. 

Caïn n'avait toujours aucune idée du rôle que jouait Borel durant ces nuits. Au matin il se souvenait du rêve, des sentiments qu'il avait éprouvé mais jamais de la voix de Nassim. Il lui semblait que la peur de ne plus revoir Lucie devenait plus viscérale chaque jour. Il lui était même arrivé de se replonger dans d'anciennes enquêtes simplement pour l'entendre interroger un témoin ou un suspect. Il était si pitoyable qu'à la nuit tombée l'un des gardiens lui donnait accès à toutes les archives. Caïn avait donc repris ces recherches dans les dossiers, classés cette fois-ci. Même s'il ne trouvait rien cette nouvelle charge de travail lui occupait l'esprit. 

Malheureusement pour lui, Simon, le gardien, ne prenait que deux soirs par semaine, le lundi et le mercredi, ce qui limitait considérablement le temps de recherche même si le nombre de fiches était bien inférieur à celui de la section générale. D'un point de vue extérieur, au contraire, on aurait pu voir cela comme une chance. Lorsqu'il avait accès aux archives classées, Caïn se préparait un thermos de café et ne dormait pas de la nuit. Borel le voyait mais il ne pouvait pas lui enlever la seule chose qui le poussait encore à avancer. Sans ces recherches, si néfastes fussent-elles pour sa santé, le capitaine n'était plus rien. 

Durant ses nuits aux archives il voyait défiler des noms, des visages, de tous les âges et de toutes les tailles. Il se prenait à en vouloir à toutes ces personnes simplement parce qu'elles n'étaient pas elle. Il survolait les fiches d'hommes et s'arrêtait sur chaque femme ne voulant rien laisser passer. Les dossiers qu'il détestait le plus, car étant aussi ceux qui lui donnait le plus d'espoir, étaient les fiches d'agents en infiltration. Évidement aucune de ces feuilles ne comportait de photos. Il prenait deux fois plus de temps pour les traiter. 

Une certaine Lucie Martin retint son attention. La taille et l'âge correspondaient. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de décider de faire des recherches complémentaires son cœur battait la chamade sans qu'il puisse contrôler son espérance. Il eut besoin d'une paire d'heures mais finit par trouver des images d'elle. Ce n'était pas Lucie. Une fois encore il frappa l'une des vitres, qui bien évidement ne se brisa pas, à l'inverse de son poing. Caïn sembla ne pas même le sentir et repartit pour les archives. 

Dans la soirée il trouva deux autres cas similaires de femmes pouvant correspondre à Delambre, chaque fois il s'avérait qu'il faisait fausse route. On aurait pu penser qu'après plusieurs échecs Caïn serait parvenu à tempérer ses espoirs mais à chaque fois la désillusion semblait plus forte. Il avait une fois encore explosé sa main sur une surface trop dure. Il s'était frappé tant et si bien qu'il était incapable de faire rouler son fauteuil. Il ne parvenait même pas à attraper ses roues. Mais comme la ténacité était la seule chose qui lui restait, il se détacha et se laissa tomber à terre. 

Personne n'était là pour le voir ramper à terre. Lorsque sa main posait mal il poussait un gémissement de douleur incontrôlable. Il avançait centimètre par centimètre, se traînant comme un chien mais sans aucune notion d’orgueil et de dignité, pas si cela lui permettait de vérifier encore quelques dossiers. Il franchit la distance entre son bureau et le sous-sol en presque trois-quart d'heure alors qu'il lui aurait fallu 5 minutes avec ses roues. Il enrageait d'avoir perdu ce temps précieux, de plus à présent chaque battement de son cœur se répercutait douloureusement dans sa main. 

Cela lui faisait presque du bien. La blessure physique était apaisante face à l'autre qui le rongeait depuis plus d'un an. Pourtant s'il fallait qu'il abandonne il en mourrait. Alors que l'aube s'installait au dehors Caïn retournait à ses dossiers. Il aurait pu faire ça pour toujours s'il n'avait ne serait-ce qu'une chance infime de retrouver la trace de Lucie. 

Caïn avait laissé toutes les portes ouvertes, faute de choix, et le silence du sous-sol lui permis d'entendre le premier policier qui entra. Le capitaine rassembla les dossiers éparpillés au sol pour les ranger de manière à pouvoir reprendre ses recherches à l'endroit exact où il les avait arrêté pour ne manquer aucune fiche qui pourrait être cruciale. Heureusement pour lui, celui qui venait d'arriver ne semblait pas vouloir descendre tout de suite. 

Le capitaine dut s'agripper à un tiroir plus haut pour parvenir à tout ranger. En voulant tout fourrer dans son rangement l'une des fiches lui échappa et glissa à quelques pas de lui. 

\- Merde.

Caïn dut se débattre encore pour parvenir à la récupérer. Pourquoi la moindre action était-elle si dure ? Tout aurait été si simple s'il avait encore eu ses jambes. Il aurait déjà retrouvé Lucie. Avec des jambes il l'aurait empêché de partir il y a un an. Avec des jambes il aurait … Caïn hurla de rage. Il ne se rappela qu'une fois qu'il entendit du bruit, qu'il n'était pas seul. Il saisit la fiche, celle d'une certaine Julie Delarme. Dans le doute il la plia et la glissa dans sa poche. Il se retourna et ferma le tiroir juste à temps.


	6. Chapter 6

\- Capitaine Caïn … encore vous …  
\- Qui d'autre ?, répondit ce dernier avec un sourire. 

Le policier retint mal un soupir et s'approcha. Caïn aurait voulu lui dire qu'il pouvait très bien se débrouiller seul mais il aurait alors dû se tortiller jusqu'à l'étage. 

\- C'est bon Dubreuil, je m'en occupe.

Le capitaine ne vit d'abord pas qui avait parlé mais le premier arrivant s'écarta pour laisser la place à un second. Plus familier.

\- Nassim ! Mon sauveur !

Sans s'émouvoir le moins du monde, Borel poussa le fauteuil près du capitaine avachi contre le mur et l'y installa avec des gestes experts et une facilité qui laissait présager de ses nouvelles fonctions d'infirmier auprès de Caïn. 

\- Qu'est-il arrivé à votre main ?

Caïn baissa les yeux sur la-dite extrémité. Elle tremblait depuis son poignet et tous ses doigts avaient doublé volume alors que les jointures et la paume étaient noires. 

\- Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi vous voulez parler.

Peut-être que ce fut le ton si innocent de Caïn plus que l'état dans lequel il s'était mis qui fit sortit le lieutenant de ses gonds. 

\- Capitaine, j'en ai marre. Marre de vous ! C'est pas parce que vous êtes triste à en mourir et perdu sans Lucie que vous avez le droit de vous pourrir la vie, et la mienne avec. Sinon vous allez vous trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour jouer les aides handicapés !  
\- Ça me pique peut-être un peu finalement …

 

Borel emmena Caïn chez le médecin. Ce dernier se montra presque admiratif que quelqu'un ait pu réduire sa propre main en charpie à ce point. Le capitaine eut donc droit à une atèle complète et interdiction de se servir de sa main pendant au moins un mois. Autant dire que pour un paraplégique cela ne laissait plus grand chose. Mais Caïn n'avait pas vraiment écouté puisque tout son esprit était dirigé vers cette fiche qui l'attendait dans sa poche.

Ce fut sa première tâche une fois rentré au SRPJ. Borel l'avait déposé à son bureau, en lui rappelant bien qu'il ne pouvait plus bouger tout seul avant de sortir. Caïn extirpa la feuille de son pantalon. Il voulait tout savoir de cette Julie Delarme. Certes le nom était quasiment similaire, pour ne pas dire trop mais il ne fallait négliger aucune piste. 

Julie Delarme avait sensiblement le même âge que Delambre, la même taille aussi. Le reste de sa fiche divergeait mais pour Caïn il sentait le faux. Julie avait fait partie d'un petit service calme dans une petite ville et avait demandé sa mutation à Bordeaux pour être un agent infiltré. La mission à laquelle elle était assignée n'avait rien de dangereux, c'est à peine si c'était de la surveillance. Elle devait vivre dans un immeuble accueillant beaucoup d'anciens détenus ou des gens en sursis. Aucun crime grave, que des petites frappes tombées pour vol, violence ou deal. 

L'agent infiltré s'insérait à la fin d'une démarche de réinsertion et était simplement dans l'immeuble pour jauger l'ambiance et les résultats des programmes appliqués. CaÏn aurait tant voulu que ce soit elle. Il fit ses recherches, comme pour les autres, mais cette fois-ci rencontra un os. Julie Delarme n'existait pas. 

Il mit à sérieux profit tout le mois suivant qu'il passa vissé à son bureau. Delarme n'avait pas existé avant de demander sa mutation. Mais maintenant elle existait bel et bien. Il remonta toutes les pistes, unes et unes. Souvent il avait l'impression de chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin mais la flamme que cette Delarme avait allumé en lui était suffisamment de carburant pour le maintenir à fond jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sûr que c'était elle.

Il appela le commissariat où Delarme était censée avoir travaillé mais dont il ne subsistait aucune trace. Le commandant sur place fut vague dans ses explications. Quand Caïn fit des recherches sur lui, il découvrit qu'il avait connu Lucie lorsqu'elle était encore en formation. De même l'homme qui avait validé la mutation était l'un de ses anciens camarades. 

Caïn savait bien que cela ne l'avançait pas à grand chose. La plupart des flics d'une même région se connaissait, surtout dans leur milieu. Que l'un ait été de sa génération ne prouvait rien et l'autre avait été l'instructeur de centaines d'autres policiers. 

Ce n'était pas tant la peur de frapper chez la mauvaise personne que la crainte de perdre du temps dans le déplacement qui le faisait prendre toutes ces précautions. Bordeaux n'était pas la porte à côté surtout pour un fauteuil roulant. Voyager jusque là-bas ce serait perdre au moins une semaine à pouvoir fouiller les archives ici. 

Bien sûr il avait une autre raison, plus profonde. S'il allait là-bas en étant persuadé d'y trouver Lucie pour qu'au final ce soit une inconnue qui lui ouvre la porte, il n'était pas certain de pouvoir tenir le choc. Déjà parfois après avoir examiné un dossier prometteur, la déception l'abattait presque totalement alors là … Ce serait sûrement quitte ou double.


	7. Chapter 7

\- Frédéric Caïn !, constata une voix visiblement en colère.  
\- Présent …

Le ton de celui qui répondit était pâteux, pour ne pas dire vaseux. Le-dit capitaine était dans son bureau presque couché dans son fauteuil alors que les bâtiments du SRPJ étaient vides … à une exception faite. 

\- Où est-ce que vous avez trouvé tout ça ?

Par « tout ça » le lieutenant Borel faisait référence à l'ensemble des bouteilles d'alcool qui jonchait le sol et au milieu du quel se situait le siège à roues. 

\- Au magasin.

Borel soupira et s'approcha. De plus près les dégâts n'étaient que plus visibles encore. Caïn avait les cheveux trempés de sueur, le visage rouge et le menton, comme la chemise, couvert de vomi. Le lieutenant fut pris à la gorge par l'odeur nauséabonde. 

\- C'est ma faute, Nassim. Ma faute si elle est partie.  
\- Dis pas ça Frédéric. Lucie avait sûrement besoin d'une pause, d'un break. 

Caïn allait répondre mais Borel ne sut jamais si cela concernerait Lucie ou le tutoiement car ce ne furent pas des mots qui sortirent de sa bouche mais le reste de son estomac. Borel ne retint pas une moue de dégoût mais au lieu de tourner les talons et de partir, il se mit derrière le capitaine et poussa.

Avant même qu'il ait franchi la porte, Caïn, ivre mort, dormait. Borel dût sacrifier sa chemise pour asseoir correctement Caïn dans sa voiture. Durant le trajet jusqu'à chez lui le capitaine ne cessa de marmonner. Il psalmodiait à demi-voix des choses qu'il aurait dû dire au commandant il y a bien longtemps. Borel s'émerveilla même de l'imagination du capitaine en la matière. Il devait être plus romantique qu'il n'y paraissait. 

Sans aucune pitié Borel poussa le capitaine jusqu'à la salle de bain. Là il le déshabilla presque entièrement avant de l'asseoir dans un coin de la douche. Caïn frémit au contact du mur froid mais ne se réveilla qu'au moment où la pomme de douche lui cracha de l'eau qui mit quelques secondes à chauffer. Il ne reconnut même pas Borel. 

\- C'est ma faute. Tout … est ma faute.

Ses déclarations étaient entrecoupées de haut-le-cœur mais il pouvait rendre maintenant, dans la douche cela ne craignait plus rien. Une fois encore Borel expliqua à son capitaine que le monde ne tournait pas uniquement autour de lui et qu'il y avait mille autre raison que aurait pu pousser le commandant à s'absenter si longtemps. 

\- Bien sûr. Moi je … lui ai fait tout un tas de crasses … elle est toujours restée. Je l'ai … trompé, utilisé … drogué même une fois. Mais c'est vrai ça … n'a sûrement rien à voir et puis ... le fait qu'elle était … dans mon lit la veille n'est qu'une putain de coïncidence.

Sur la fin il avait essayé de hausser le ton mais la seule chose qu'il était parvenu à faire était de pousser un peu plus de bile entre ses lèvres. Borel lui passa un jet d'eau sur le visage.

\- Vous avez couché avec le commandant Delambre ?

À la fois il n'avait jamais pouvoir enfin dire cette phrase et pourtant les événements n'avançaient pas du tout comme ils auraient dû. Pourquoi si après tout ce temps ils s'étaient enfin jetés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, pourquoi Lucie était-elle partie ?

\- J'ai tout foiré Nassim. Ce matin-là, je ne sais pas si c'est le … mal de crâne ou la peur d'enfin avancer … mais j'ai tout foiré.

Alors c'était donc cela. Le prince et la princesse ne s'étaient pas reconnus d'un amour éternel puis abandonné à leurs passions, ils avaient plutôt bu comme des trous, la présence de l'un renforçant certainement la volonté de l'autre à boire pour oublier cette frontière qu'ils avaient tracé entre eux au fil des années et qui les faisaient souffrir à chaque fois qu'ils y ajoutaient encore une épaisseur. 

Mais voilà, au lieu d'utiliser leur faute à leur projet, ils étaient revenus encore plus bas que le point de départ. Borel visualisait quasiment la scène. Frédéric et Lucie se réveillant groggy de la veille et alors qu'ils auraient pu tout simplement se dire bonjour et remettre la vraie discussion à plus tard, le capitaine avait dû sortir une blague, un mot d'esprit déplacé et Lucie était partie. Borel se serait presque énervé contre le capitaine si l'homme face à lui ne lui faisait pas tant pitié. 

Il aurait aimé lui en vouloir car après tout Caïn avait peut-être raison lorsqu'il disait que Lucie était partie par sa faute. Tout ce qui était arrivé était sa faute. Borel souffrait lui aussi de l'absence de la commandante, certes moins que le capitaine, étant donné les sentiments de ce dernier et le fait que Lucie était assez régulièrement en contact avec lui. Malgré ces appels, Borel n'avait finalement que peu d'informations sur Lucie, ce qui était peut-être encore plus frustrant que de ne rien savoir. 

\- Je prendrais mes jours de congé, murmura Caïn. J'irais la trouver … je dois la … voir …

Borel n'en revenait pas. Le capitaine avait réussi à s'endormit sous le jet de la douche. La moitié du temps il ronflait plus ou moins fort selon la zone qui était arrosée. L'autre moitié du temps il marmonnait des choses que Borel comprenait à peine. Il aurait bien pu laisser le capitaine sur le sol de la douche en slip et dégoulinant. Borel ne savait pas vraiment si c'était à cause de l'état actuel pitoyable ou de sa maigreur encore plus marquée par sa nudité mais il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à laisser le capitaine. 

Il mit donc un peu plus sa fierté de côté et sécha Caïn avant de le prendre à bras le corps pour l'emmener jusqu'à la chambre. Là il s'écroula presque avec lui sur le lit avant de se dépêtrer de son corps pour repasser les draps sur la figure du capitaine. Il eut même peur que ce dernier n'attrape froid avec ses cheveux encore mouillés et le couvrit d'une couverture supplémentaire. Pendant tout ce temps Caïn était resté endormi mais lorsque Borel s'apprêta à quitter le chambre il l'entendit chuchoter :

\- Pardon Nassim.


	8. Chapter 8

Le lendemain matin Borel se retrouva seul chez lui. Caïn était parti avant qu'il ne se réveille. Il avait laissé un mot très succinct sur le frigo. Connaissant le capitaine c'était sûrement plus pour ne pas disparaître comme Lucie que par réelle envie, mais Borel fut tout de même touché qu'il ait pris le temps de faire ça dans sa fuite. 

«  Nassim  
Tu m'as souvent répété que j'avais besoin de vacances. Et bien voilà. Je reste joignable sur mon portable, uniquement en cas d'urgence ou si Sébastien perd enfin sa dent.  
Le flic à roulettes »

Caïn avait pris le premier train pour Bordeaux. Il aurait été bien plus libre avec sa voiture mais avec une gueule de bois carabinée et son manque de sommeil quasi-constant il aurait été capable de se foutre au tas avant d'arriver à destination. Et ça, il n'en était pas question. Il était en route avant même que Borel ouvre un œil. Caïn s'était senti légèrement coupable de l'abandonner ainsi mais si par bonheur il débusquait Lucie et que tout rentrait dans l'ordre il aurait le temps de s'excuser. 

Il n'avait pris avec lui qu'un sac à dos et le bout de papier sur lequel il avait griffonné l'adresse de Julie Delarme. Il n'eut pas vraiment de mal à trouver son chemin et fut devant l'immeuble convoité avant midi. Il donnait directement sur une rue passante, pas l'idéal pour une vie calme et douce. 

Un vieil ascenseur monoplace l'emmena jusqu'au 4ème étage. Il y avait trois portes sur le palier. Celle qui l'intéressait était à droite. Lorsqu'il voulut avancer, ses mains tremblaient tellement qu'il fut incapable de se déplacer. Il était à la fois plus heureux que jamais de pouvoir peut-être enfin la voir mais totalement terrifié à l'idée qu'il puisse s'agir de quelqu'un d'autre.

Soudain une porte s'ouvrit. Celle de gauche. Un homme immense en sortit. Il était plutôt typé joueur de rugby avec les bras d'une taille de cuisse, la barbe de trois jours et le nez cassé. L'effet armoire à glace était estompé par son t-shirt qui arborait une référence comique à un classique du cinéma. 

\- Bonjour. Vous êtes une connaissance de madame Delarme ?  
\- J'espère que oui.

La voix du géant contrastait aussi avec son apparence. Il parlait doucement et poliment. Il tendit une main à Caïn , ce dernier hésita presque tant la sienne paraissait frêle en comparaison.

\- Je suis le nouveau voisin. Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps d'aller voir madame Delarme mais j'espère que l'on pourra s'entendre.

En disant cela il avait scruté Caïn de haut en bas, mais pas comme ceux qui détaillaient avidement le phénomène du paraplégique, plutôt à la manière dont lui s'était fait une habitude de scruter Stunia, ou toute autre jolie femme.

\- Mon nom c'est Samuel mais tout le monde m'appelle Sam ou Samy.  
\- Moi c'est Frédérique … Fred pour la plupart des gens apparemment.  
\- Ce fut un plaisir de te rencontrer Fred. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit tu sais où me trouver. 

« Cet homme est bien aimable » pensa Caïn en le regardant s'en retourner chez lui avec un sourire franc. Non pas qu'il ait eu des a priori en se rendant dans un immeuble de voyous en réinsertion mais disons plutôt qu'il n'avait pas penser taper la causette avec l'un des habitants.

Cette petite discussion avait eu l'avantage de le faire redescendre juste assez sur Terre pour que ses mains arrêtent de bouger de leur propre chef. Il s'approcha de la porte et frappa. Il entendit derrière la porte quelqu'un s'approcher. Le cœur du capitaine battait si vite qu'il craignait qu'il ne lâche à tout moment. 

À l'intérieur un verrou tourna, puis la poignée s'abaissa, Caïn en avait la tête qui tournait. Quand, enfin, la porte s'ouvrit il retint son souffle. La femme dévoilée dans l'ouverture avait les cheveux courts et foncés mais c'était bien Lucie. Elle se tenait là devant lui. Après toute cette attente Caïn avait du mal à y croire.

Il fut tant submergé d'émotions que son cerveau sembla dérailler. Il ne pouvait que fixer le visage où se lisait surprise et effroi. Avant qu'il n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche, Lucie était sortie, avait pris soin de l'éviter avant de dévaler les escaliers quatre à quatre. Ce n'est qu'en la voyant de nouveau disparaître que Caïn reprit vie. 

\- Lucie !

Il fit volte-face et écrasa le bouton de l'ascenseur. La foutue machine était rendue faire un tour aux étages supérieurs et ne semblait pas vouloir descendre. Caïn ne pouvait plus tenir en place. Il faisait sans cesse des aller-retours entre les escaliers et cette porte d'ascenseur qui refusait de s'ouvrir. 

\- Allez, allez, allez …

Tout à coup un bruit s'éleva. Ce n'était pas le signal de l'ascenseur puisque celui-ci retentit juste après mais l'attention de Caïn avait changé de cible. Le son parvenait comme étouffé de part la porte ouverte de l'appartement que Lucie venait de quitter. Caïn s'avança et entra. Sans même faire attention à ce qui l'entourait, le capitaine se guida avec le bruit continu qui devenait de plus en plus fort à mesure qu'il s'approchait. 

Caïn arriva dans ce qui semblait être le salon. C'est là que le son était le plus fort. Mais il ne parvenait pas de là mais du dehors. L'une des fenêtres avait été laissé entrebâillée. Caïn s'approcha et se pencha pour distinguer ce qui se passait dans la rue en contrebas. 

Le capitaine put enfin identifier le son qui l'avait attiré. Il s'agissait d'un klaxon de voiture. Mais face à la vision qui s'offrait à lui c'était bien le cadet de ses soucis. Plus bas, dans la rue, les voitures étaient arrêtées en file indienne derrière celle qui était bruyante et plusieurs mètres devant elle, Lucie était à terre.


	9. Chapter 9

Tout devint flou ensuite pour Caïn. Il avait l'impression d'être resté immobile et béat mais plus tard des témoins racontèrent qu'il hurlait à la mort. Toujours est-il qu'il resta à la fenêtre assez longtemps pour voir arriver l'ambulance. Il les regarda charger Lucie sur un brancard et l'emmena loin de lui. Encore. 

Ce qui se passa ensuite fut très confus dans son esprit. Les bribes d'ascenseur se mélangeaient à celles du bus qu'il avait sûrement pris pour se rendre à l'hôpital. Le monde semblait tourner en accéléré et Caïn avait l'impression d'être bloqué sur le ralenti. Il se trompa trois fois d'arrêt avant d'arriver enfin au CHU.

\- Où est Lucie ?  
\- Bonjour monsieur vous cherchez quelqu'un ?  
\- Oui. Bonjour. Lucie Delambre.  
\- Nous n'avons personne de ce nom là, monsieur.  
\- Et … pour Julie Delarme ? Elle vient d'avoir un accident.  
\- Service de réanimation. Ce sera au bout du couloir …

Mais Caïn filait déjà vaguement dans la direction que l'hôtesse lui avait désigné du bras. Une fois qu'il eut trouvé la bonne porte il serait rentré si un interne n'avait pas percé son jeu et ne le surveillait pas du coin de l’œil.

Tout le temps qu'il attendit le capitaine ne parvenait à penser à rien d'autre qu'à l'image de Lucie gisant à terre. D'autres flashs lui venaient parfois aussi. Un coup de feu. Lucie qui s'effondrait dans ses bras … Caïn n'y tenait plus. Pourquoi l'avait-il retrouvé si c'était pour l'envoyer encore plus loin de lui ?

Le capitaine ne sut combien de temps il patienta avant que quelqu'un ne sorte de cette pièce. Son destin se jouait si près de lui et pourtant il n'y avait pas accès. 

\- Comment va Lucie … Julie ?  
\- Son état était trop faible. Nous avons dû la placer sous coma artificiel pour essayer de la stabiliser. C'est déjà un miracle qu'elle soit encore en vie mais elle est loin d'être sauvé pour l'instant.  
\- Je peux la voir ?  
\- Pas dans cette zone mais madame Delarme va être transférée rapidement en chambre. Là vous pourrez la voir. 

Lucie entre la vie et la mort que pouvait-il arriver de pire ? Caïn fut soudain pris d'un mal de crâne écrasant. Les informations contradictoires étaient trop pour lui. Il ne souhaitait qu'une chose : s'endormir. S'endormir et ne jamais se réveiller pour quitter ce cauchemar. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Pas si un seul des mots qu'il pourrait prononcer avait une chance d'aider Lucie. Alors Caïn se débattait avec une tête au bord de l'implosion. 

\- Monsieur venez. Julie Delarme a été installé en chambre.

C'était l'interne qui l'avait observé à son arrivée. Finalement il n'était pas si inutile que cela. Le capitaine se laissa pousser vers l'ascenseur et ils montèrent au 2ème étage. Loin de lui donner uniquement le numéro de la chambre, l'interne l'emmena lui-même jusqu'à la porte 283, l'ouvrit et resta sans rien dire dans un coin de la pièce.

Caïn s'approcha. Lucie était pâle, branchée de tous les bouts. Il aurait voulu sourire de la voir et pleurer de la voir ainsi. Son mal de tête reprit. Il sentait des relents de culpabilité noyés dans cette question qui le hantait : Pourquoi avait-elle fui ? Il avait été évident qu'elle n'était pas ravie de le voir mais il lui aurait suffi de fermer la porte alors pourquoi ? Pourtant lorsqu'il lui prit la main ce ne fut pas pour lui dire cela. 

\- Salut commandant. Ça fait du bien de te voir. Même si j'aurais préféré que ça se fasse dans d'autres circonstances. J'ai eu un mal de chien à te retrouver. Nassim ne me le disait pas mais j'ai bien senti que tu ne voulais pas me voir, alors d'avance, pardon. Mais j'avais besoin de l'entendre, de l'entendre de ta bouche en te regardant dans les yeux. Et finalement je suis là et toi tu fermes les yeux, tu ne parles pas. J'en suis réduit à parler seul, sans savoir si tu es bel et bien de l'autre côté de la porte. Encore.

« J'aurais tant de choses à te dire, à t'avouer, depuis si longtemps. Mais je suis suis qu'un lâche qui ne rassemble le courage d'affronter les choses que lorsqu'il est sûr que son vis-à-vis ne pourra pas riposter. J'ai peur. Peur parce qu'il suffit d'un mot de toi pour que ma vie s'arrête. Si l'inverse s'était produit serais-tu là pour m'appeler dans mon coma ? »

« J'ai le cul collé dans ma chaise de toute façon alors je ne partirais pas d'ici tant que tu ne seras pas réveillée. Si j'avais encore mes jambes je ne t'aurais pas laissé partir. Je t'aurais retenu, je t'aurais fait danser, je t'aurais porter dans mes ras jusqu'à Marseille. Tu n'aurais jamais eu à baisser les yeux pour me regarder ou à me pousser dans les montées. Mais ça n'a aucune importance si tu n'es pas là. Lucie … »

Caïn fut interrompu, l’œil humide, par la sonnerie de son téléphone. Il ne connaissait pas le numéro et n'attendait l'appel de personne. Il regarda l'écriteau interdisant l'utilisation du portable, s'excusa auprès de Lucie et décrocha. 

\- Allo ?  
\- Fred ? C'est moi. C'est Sam, Samy, Samuel, le voisin, on vient juste de …  
\- Oui Sam qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Comment tu as eu mon numéro ?  
\- J'ai vu ce qui était arrivé à Delarme par la fenêtre. C'est terrible. Elle … elle va bien ?  
\- Elle est dans le coma pour l'instant et toi tu n'as pas répondu à mes questions.  
\- Oui pardon. C'est que la porte était restée ouverte … et … d'habitude je rentre pas chez les gens comme ça mais avec le bruit … Ce que je veux dire c'est que je ne serais jamais entré sans …  
\- Accouche bon Dieu ! Je suis pas d'humeur.  
\- Ton numéro je l'ai trouvé sur un post-it collé au frigo. Je suis heureux d'être tombé sur toi et pas un autre Fred parce que …  
\- Bordel Sam tu m'appelles pourquoi ?  
\- Le bébé pleure si fort qu'il va ameuter tout le voisinage alors je voulais te proposer de m'en occuper jusqu'à ton retour.  
\- Le bébé ?


	10. Chapter 10

Caïn ne pouvait pas prendre le temps de réflexion nécessaire. Cette situation lui aurait demandé de se poser au moins une heure pour comprendre ce qui se passait. Lucie avait voulu prendre l'air loin de Marseille mais était tombée enceinte. Au lieu de revenir et de présenter toute sa petite famille au SRPJ elle avait décidé de rester là, à Bordeaux et de ne rien dire à Borel. Ce dernier n'aurait jamais pu garder un tel secret. 

Cela voulait dire aussi que le père de l'enfant n'allait pas tarder à revenir chez lui. À moins qu'il n'apprenne pour Lucie et décide de passer d'abord à l'hôpital. Ce qui ajoutait une diminution de ses options à un timing déjà serré. Caïn dut prendre une décision. 

\- Mon commandant que m'avez-vous encore dissimulé ? Est-ce votre enfant que vous ne vouliez pas que je vois ? Ou votre homme ? J'ai l'impression de vous redécouvrir à chaque fois que vous finissez dans le coma. Je vais quand même aller faire un tour chez vous. En attendant vous ne bougez pas … et c'est un ordre, patron.

Il quitta la chambre à contrecœur mais s'il y avait des choses dans l'appartement qui pouvait l'aider à comprendre il devait les trouver, avant que l'amant ne rentre de sa journée. À croire que le destin était avec lui puisqu'il arriva en même temps que son bus et n'attendit que 5 minutes la correspondance. En 20 minutes il était de retour devant chez Lucie. On peut dire qu'il n'aurait pas mieux fait en voiture.

Sam avait semblé l'attendre à la sortie de l'ascenseur. Il tenait entre ses bras immenses un poupon d'à peine quelques mois. Malgré ses plus de 2 mètres de haut il portait le bébé comme si ce dernier était en cristal et il semblait paniqué que l'enfant ne veuille pas arrêter de pleurer.

\- Fred j'ai tout essayé, il ne veut pas se taire.

Caïn avait mis dans le mile. Le géant n'avait aucune idée de comment gérer cette situation. Le capitaine aurait voulu se mettre tout de suite à fouiller l'appartement mais visiblement il y avait des priorités, dont le môme beuglant faisait partie. Il prit le bébé, ce dernier s'arrêta de pleurer, momentanément surpris de ce changement de bras. Le capitaine observa l'enfant un instant. Il avait les yeux de Lucie. 

Alors que le visage du bambin se tordait à nouveau pour pleurer encore, une odeur vint titiller les narines du capitaine. Pour en être certain il approcha son nez du ventre de l'enfant. Il soupira. Sam n'avait-il véritablement pas remarqué que le bébé avait la couche pleine ou n'avait-il simplement pas voulu le changer ? Caïn posa le poupon sur ses genoux, ôta son blouson avant d'utiliser ce dernier pour fixer l'enfant à son torse et entrer dans l'appartement. 

Caïn avait l'impression d'y pénétrer pour la première fois tant il avait été dans un état second plus tôt. Il retrouva le salon mais à présent il cherchait la salle de bain. En tout cas il n'y avait pas de doute possible, c'était bien Lucie qui vivait ici. L'intérieur était étrangement le même que chez elle à Marseille.

\- Si c'est comme chez moi la salle de bain est de ce côté, annonça Sam.

Caïn l'avait presque oublié celui-là. Lorsqu'il voulut le suivre il se cogna dans une table basse. 

\- Vous ne devez pas souvent venir ici.

Le capitaine ne répondit rien et avança jusqu'à la-dite salle de bain où il eut encore besoin de l'aide de Sam pour attraper les lingettes et les couches. Il avait l'impression que tout était volontairement rangé en hauteur mais il savait qu'à la vérité toutes les maisons étaient comme ça. Au moins la table basse lui fut-elle utile. Après l'avoir recouvert d'une serviette il put y changer le bébé. Il fut ravi de découvrir que même après les années il n'avait pas perdu la main. 

Une fois les fesses au propre le bébé fut de nouveau calme. Caïn essaya de le refourguer à Sam mais ce dernier, effrayé par les pleurs, refusait de le reprendre comme s'il était persuadé que le bébé exploserait de nouveau en larmes s'il le touchait. Le capitaine trouva donc une écharpe longue et installa le bébé contre lui. 

\- Tu sais y faire toi avec les mômes.  
\- J'ai eu un fils, c'est tout. C'est comme le vélo, ça s'oublie pas. Elle avait juste besoin qu'on la change. Je n'ai pas fait de magie.  
\- Elle ?

Mais Caïn ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et commença à chercher. L'appartement était simple, une grande pièce de vie, une chambre parentale, une salle de bain, une cuisine et une pièce plus modeste pour la petite. Des jouets et autres affaires d'enfant traînant partout. Le salon avait une table à manger, un canapé et la fameuse table basse. Dans la chambre double le lit avait été fait, la petite commode était bien rangée, uniquement avec des affaires de femme. Et Sam n'avait pas menti, son numéro figurait bien sur un bout de papier aimanté au frigo à côté de celui de Nassim. 

Lorsqu'il revint en arrière, Caïn vit Sam assis sur l'une des chaises du salon, il le fixait d'un regard suspicieux, ce qui, pour le capitaine n'était pas vraiment bon signe. Si Sam décidait de le chasser, Caïn ne pourrait rien faire. Il avait vraiment besoin de s'en faire un allié. Lui pourrait aller interroger les autres résidents sans paraître suspect. 

\- Maintenant Fred tu vas arrêter de me baratiner et tu vas me dire qui tu es et pourquoi tu étais venu chez Delarme, murmura Sam.


	11. Chapter 11

Caïn fut tout d'abord plus déstabilisé par le chuchotement de la voix que par son ton autoritaire malgré tout. Puis il se rendit compte que le bébé s'était endormi. Malgré la volonté farouche de vérité qu'on lisait dans ses yeux il menait son interrogatoire en catimini pour ne pas réveiller l'enfant. Le capitaine hésita un instant. Lui faire confiance ? Ou pas ? À quel point ? Il appréciait ce Samuel, assez grand, et sûrement assez fort, pour briser un homme en deux, mais apeuré par un nourrisson. Caïn choisit donc de suivre son instinct. 

\- Je ne t'ai rien dit qui ne soit pas vrai. Je m'appelle Fred et je travaille avec … Julie. Nous sommes de Marseille. Disons qu'il y a quelques temps j'ai fait la remarque de trop et Julie est partie. Je suis venue ici dès que j'ai retrouvé sa trace.  
\- Et tu ne savais pas qu'elle avait un enfant ? Laisse moi rire. Combien de temps a duré ce « quelque temps » alors ?  
\- Un an. Un an, un mois et trois semaines.  
\- C'est précis ça ! Elle a sacrément dû te manquer ta « collègue ».  
\- Julie est plus une amie qu'une collègue. 

À présent Sam souriait de ces sourires que Caïn n'appréciait guère. « Je vois ». Voilà tout ce qu'il avait répondu. Là encore c'était de ces réponses qui cachent une forêt entière. Le capitaine ne répondit rien. Il avait Sam de son côté maintenant, ne serait-ce que parce que ce dernier ne voulait pas garder le bébé. Cette dernière était restée bien sage lors de la conversation. Avoir tant crié devait l'avoir épuisé. 

\- Sam je peux te demander une petite chose ? Pourrais-tu aller demander aux voisins où est le père de la petite ? J'ai fouillé l'appartement et je ne pense pas qu'il vive avec elles. Si tu pouvais avoir un prénom, un nom, une adresse, un numéro pour qu'on puisse l'appeler.

Pendant un instant Caïn crut que Sam allait rester sans bouger, sans répondre. Il le scrutait comme le capitaine l'avait tant fait et tant vu, comme quelqu'un qui cherche à savoir si son interlocuteur blague ou non. Finalement il se décida pour la seconde option, se leva et sortit. 

Une fois seul Caïn commença à tourner en rond, plus doucement qu'il ne l'aurait fait habituellement à cause de la petite. Il était venu ici pour retrouver Lucie, et non seulement il n'avait même pas pu lui parler mais en plus de cela il se retrouvait avec un bébé sur les bras. Il ne savait plus quoi faire alors il attrapa son téléphone et composa un numéro. 

\- Borel, j'écoute capitaine.

Il avait appelé sans réfléchir et se trouvait sans savoir quoi dire ni par où commencer. Il resta donc silencieux. Il entendit Borel prendre une grande inspiration à l'autre bout du fil. 

\- Je te préviens Frédéric, je t'interdis formellement de poser une roue à Marseille avant que tout soit rentré dans l'ordre et pour toi, et pour Lucie. Est-ce que c'est bien clair ?  
\- Merci Nassim.

Immédiatement après le lieutenant raccrocha. Caïn se sentait comme libéré d'un poids énorme. Il avait voulu voir la difficulté partout et des problèmes insurmontables mais Nassim lui avait mis un coup de pied au cul pour le remettre sur les rails. Le lieutenant était bien le seul à l'appeler par son prénom complet, surtout qu'il le faisait avec un sérieux à en crever. Ce petit Borel était un trésor de ressources. 

Tout de suite après, Caïn avait mis dans sa sacoche les clés de l'appartement et de quoi faire un biberon. Il avait même laissé un mot accroché à la porte pour que Sam ne s'inquiète pas. « Partit voir Julie. J'ai la petite. F. ». Le capitaine avait l'impression que l'ascenseur faisait tout à coup plus de bruit mais c'était simplement dû au fait qu'il aurait souhaité la machine muette. 

Sur le chemin de l’hôpital il fit semblant de ne pas voir les gens dans la rue qui lui adressaient des regards émus ou condescendants. L'envie le démangeait de leur demander ce qu'il y avait de si extraordinaire à voir un mec à roulettes promener un bébé mais il se serait énervé, aurait haussé le ton et l'enfant se serait réveillé, alors il se tut. 

Si l'hôtesse d'accueil fut surprise de le voir revenir avec un môme, elle n'en laissa rien paraître. Caïn ne lui redemanda pas le numéro de la chambre car il était resté comme gravé dans son esprit. 279 …281 …283. Enfin. La chambre était vide, à l'exception de Lucie. Elle aurait presque pu avoir l'air de dormir.

\- Lucie, Lucie, Lucie …, commença Caïn en s'approchant du lit.

Mais comme si le nom de sa mère l'avait réveillé, le poupon se manifesta. D'abord il bailla puis gazouilla à l'encontre du capitaine. Ses petites mains essayaient d'agripper la commissure de ses lèvres. Caïn lui sourit en prétendant lui happer le bout des doigts. 

\- Laisse-moi donc parler à ta mère. Je te promets que tu seras le centre de la discussion … ou de mon monologue.

Le bébé rit. Caïn prit cela pour une approbation. Il détacha le nourrisson et le tourna pour qu'il puisse qu'elle puisse voir sa mère. L'effet fut immédiat. Le bambin battait tant des bras que Caïn fut obligé d'intervenir avant qu'il ne se mette accidentellement un doigt dans l’œil, ou dans celui du capitaine. Il assis le bébé contre le flanc de sa mère et tint une main de Lucie sur son ventre, assurant d'un même coup le contact et la stabilité.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que c'est toujours le coma qui me révèle tes secrets ? D'abord Stéphane, maintenant un enfant … et le père qui va avec je suppose. Pourquoi tu nous l'as pas dit ? Si tu ne voulais plus me parler il y avait toujours Nassim. Mais bon ça tu l'avais bien compris. Qu'importe. L'important c'est que tu te réveilles, et si tu veux pas entendre que j'ai besoin de toi alors penses à ta fille. Elle a besoin d'une mère. Ne te tracasses pas pour elle. Je trouverais quelqu'un pour s'en occuper.

Caïn ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait entrelacé ses doigts à ceux de Lucie pendant qu'il parlait. Il les retira un peu plus vite que ce qu'il aurait voulu car le bébé faillit perdre l'équilibre. Surprise par son geste brusque, elle commença à renifler. Caïn y reconnut les présages d'une crise de pleurs et effectivement elle commençait à crier lorsque le capitaine colla son fauteuil au maximum au lit pour pouvoir enfouir sa tête au creux de son ventre et lui parler. 

\- Pardon bébé. Je me suis surpris tout seul alors j'ai bougé trop vite. Excuse-moi.

Le nourrisson avait arrêté de crier même si Caïn sentait son visage toujours contrit et les larmes sur ses joues. Il la prit dans ses bras et la berça doucement. Une fois calmée l'attention du bébé fut attirée ailleurs. Elle semblait se démener pour s'approcher de Lucie où plus précisément de sa poitrine.

Comme un réflexe le capitaine appela une infirmière, lui confia le bébé sans qu'elle ait eu le temps de protester et fila dans le couloir faire un biberon. Il s'arrêta au premier lavabo et se crut de retour 20 ans auparavant. Le capitaine essaya de deviner l'âge du bébé pour pouvoir choisir le nombre de cuillères à mettre. Toujours ce même sentiment de ne plus savoir compter alors que cela semblait être vital. 

Il interpella quelqu'un tout en secouant le biberon. On lui indiqua le micro-onde le plus proche sans poser de questions et alors qu'il attendait que le lait chauffe, Caïn sortit son téléphone et appela l'un des derniers numéros en mémoire.

\- Allo Sam ? Oui c'est Fred. J'aurais un petit service à te demander.


	12. Chapter 12

Dès qu'elle vit Caïn revenir avec un biberon la petite s'immobilisa contre l'infirmière et tendit les bras, les yeux comme hypnotisés. Même s'il ne semblait pas que cette interlude lui eut déplu, l'infirmière rendit prestement l'enfant au capitaine qui la remercia avec un grand sourire. Il s'installa contre le lit, cala son siège contre la table, le bébé contre lui et le biberon dans sa bouche.

Le poupon fut instantanément aux anges. Elle ne quittait pas Caïn du regard. L'enfant avait tant les yeux de sa mère que le capitaine aurait pu croire qu'il avait voyagé dans le temps et qu'il tenait effectivement Lucie bébé entre ses bras. Mais ce n'était pas le cas puisque la vraie Lucie était à côté de lui et ne faisait de bruit que le bip des machines qui l'entouraient. 

\- Ta fille te ressemble énormément. Elle ne le laisse même pas l'espoir de croire que tu ne faisais que la garder pour une voisine. J'ai fouillé tes affaires, ton agenda. Je l'emmènerais chez le pédiatre, enfin moi ou quelqu'un d'autre. Peut-être est-ce que j'en apprendrais plus sur elle. Ou alors d'ici là papa sera rentré et pourra me fournir quelques explications.

Sans transition il appuya la petite sur son épaule et la fit roter. Il l'avait à peine réinstaller contre lui qu'elle s'était déjà endormie. 

\- En tout cas c'est une vraie marmotte ta petite, ajouta Caïn avec un sourire avant de quitter la pièce.

Les regards des passagers au retour ne furent pas meilleurs que ceux à l'aller mais le capitaine était plus calme, il n'eut aucun mal à ne pas en tenir compte. En arrivant chez Lucie il trouva la porte ouverte. Au premier son qui trahit sa présence, Sam sembla lui sauter à la gorge, chose assez comique puisque Caïn ayant le bébé, le voisin n'osait s'énerver qu'à voix basse.

\- Fred ! On ne laisse pas le double des clés d'une maison à quelqu'un que l'on ne connaît pas.  
\- C'était pas le double des clés. Je n'ai trouvé que celles-ci.  
\- Tu me laisses les seules clés que tu as pour un appartement qui n'est même pas le tien ! Tu m'étonnes qu'elle se soit barrée Delarme. Et si j'avais décidé de te faire un coup fourré ? Tu aurais fais quoi ?  
\- Mais tu ne l'as pas fait parce que tu es un bon gars, Sam.

Ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de rougir en laissant entrer Caïn, ce qui ôta encore un peu plus de crédit à sa colère, toute légitime soit elle. À peine eut-il mis une roue dans le salon que Caïn vit la différence. Sam arriva derrière lui.

\- J'ai fait ce que tu m'as demandé. J'ai dégagé les couloirs, poussé la table basse dans le coin et redescendu tout ce qui pouvait t'être utile. Mais j'ai jamais fait ça moi, peut-être qu'il y a encore des trucs qui …  
\- Tu m'as mis à portée les couches, le talc et le lait en poudre ?  
\- Oui mais …  
\- Alors tout ira parfaitement. Merci. Si j'ai le moindre besoin je viendrais sonner à ta porte, je t’appellerais, je t'enverrais une lettre. Je suis paraplégique pas stupide ou dépendant.  
\- Ce n'est pas ce que je …  
\- Sam, je te remercie sincèrement pour ce que tu as fait pour moi aujourd'hui …  
\- … c'est normal entre voisins.  
\- Justement avant cette après-midi on n'était pas voisins. Alors rentres chez toi et passes une bonne soirée. Je payerais ma dette avec un repas, à la maison ou au restaurant. 

La promesse d'un dîner fit taire les dernière contestations de Sam qui le salua, lui rendit les clés et partit. Ainsi donc afin de compléter le tableau, Sam aimait manger. Il collait encore un peu plus à l'image du voisin parfait. Ce n'était évidement pas le cas de Caïn, même si, lorsqu'il y mettait du sien, il se débrouillait plutôt bien en cuisine.

Une fois seul le capitaine souffla. Il resta là longtemps au milieu du salon dans cette habitation silencieuse. Le seul son qui lui parvenait était celui de la petite qui dormait encore comme une bien-heureuse. De son côté Caïn était plus perdu et confus que fondamentalement mu pour une autre émotion plus forte. 

Il était dépassé. Totalement et complètement. Il avait cru déjà ne plus savoir quoi faire quand Lucie avait disparu un an auparavant mais ce n'était rien à côté d'aujourd'hui. À l'époque il y avait eu le manque et la volonté d'agir. Le manque ne l'avait pas quitté mais que pouvait-il faire ? Il voyait presque le lendemain aussi flou qu'au moment où on lui avait annoncé qu'il ne marcherait plus, l'envie d'en finir en moins. 

Il calqua son souffle sur celui du rejeton de Lucie pour se calmer mais en pensant à elle la question du père lui revint à l'esprit et il lui sembla que sa poitrine avait diminué de moitié de volume. Il respira plus fort. C'est à ce moment qu'il prit pleinement conscience de quelque chose qu'il avait instinctivement remarqué depuis qu'il était entré la première fois. 

Malgré le temps qu'il avait passé sans la voir, Caïn put tout de suite accrocher l'odeur de Lucie. Cette dernière, et c'était là l'élément qui l'avait marqué, se mêlait subtilement à la senteur caractéristique du nourrisson. Cette odeur modifiée occupait toutes les pièces avec quelques petites variantes notamment dans la cuisine, la salle de bain et la chambre.

Caïn était en train d'examiner le contenu du réfrigérateur lorsque son téléphone lui fit savoir qu'il avait reçu un SMS. Il ne reconnut pas le numéro de prime abord avant de se souvenir qu'il devait certainement s'agir du portable de Sam. La capitaine ouvrit le message. 

« J'ai interrogé tous les voisins. Selon eux Julie vivait seule, ne voyait personne en dehors de la résidence. Ils n'ont même jamais vu un homme entrer chez elle seul. » 

\- Lucie … quels autres secrets me caches-tu donc encore ?


	13. Chapter 13

La semaine qui suivit, Caïn emmena le bébé partout avec lui. Elle avait une patience d'ange puisque quelques jouets et la voix du capitaine qui parlait presque sans cesse à sa mère suffisait à l'occuper des heures durant. La foule des supermarchés l'amusait. Caïn avait du mal à comprendre comment la petite avait pu s'adapter si vite à un changement si radical. 

Le rendez-vous avec le pédiatre se passa étrangement bien. Le praticien se montra même soulagé de voir un homme dans tout cela car il avait toujours émit quelques méfiances quant aux explications floues de Julie Delarme sur son célibat. 

Caïn comprit de suite que s'il voulait le corriger il devrait montrer patte blanche en plus de perdre son temps en explications pseudo-personnelles, alors il ne dit rien. Il prit tout de même soin, par égard pour Lucie, à ne rien confirmer en évitant savamment toutes les questions concernant sa « paternité ». 

Ce rendez-vous lui avait au moins permis d'apprendre l'âge et le nom de la petite. Il s'occupait donc de Julie, 4 mois bientôt 5. Caïn se demanda pourquoi elle avait choisi un tel nom, au risque de faire sauter sa couverture. Julie. Cela devait avoir assez de significations pour que ce soit ce nom qui lui soit venu à l'esprit pour sa couverture et assez d'importance pour qu'elle ait malgré tout voulu appeler sa fille comme ça.

Le capitaine cogita longuement sur ce détail. Lui qui osait encore se vanter de connaître Lucie ressentait comme une nécessité de se prouver qu'il pouvait la comprendre. Il faillit contacter Nassim pour lui demander une petite recherche sur les grands-mères de Lucie quand un détail lui revint en mémoire. Le frère de Lucie, celui qu'elle n'avait pas connu, celui qu'elle avait vu en étant dans le coma, s'appelait Julien. Le capitaine en eut mis ses roues à la benne s'il ne tenait pas là l'explication.

La capitaine avait invité Sam à manger le surlendemain de son arrivée malheureuse et fortuite. Il avait préparé les pâtes carbonara et malgré le fait qu'elles furent délicieuses, promit de le convier de nouveau pour un « vrai » repas. Ils avaient parlé jusqu'à tard dans la nuit même après que Julie fut couchée.

Sam n'avait posé aucune question concernant le doublon du nom mère-fille. Caïn commençait à l'apprécier pour cela. Il était curieux mais pas sur tous les sujets. Par exemple il éprouvait un engouement sans pareil pour la relation qu'entretenait Caïn avec Lucie au grand dam de ce dernier. Voyant qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de ce côté-là il changea de sujet mais tous deux savaient que ce n'était que partie remise. 

Sam revint alors sur ce fils dont Caïn avait mentionné l'existence. De fil en aiguille il passa évidement de Ben à Gaëlle. Caïn consentit à répondre à ses questions uniquement avec l'objectif de garder reput la curiosité de son voisin et surtout de garder cette dernière loin de sa « commandante ». 

Les deux hommes s'entendirent assez rapidement. Sam apprit à ne plus avoir peur de Julie à mesure que celle-ci lui accordait aussi un intérêt. Caïn voulut lui apprendre les bases pour qu'il puisse faire la nounou. Mais changer une couche le faisait tourner de l’œil et il était complètement incapable de doser la température pour le biberon. Caïn lui laissait le loisir des jeux sur les genoux et du chant de comptines. Sam avait sa préférée. 

« Maman les p'tits bateaux  
Qui sont sur l'eau  
Ont-ils des jambes ? 

Mais oui mon grand béta  
Sinon ils ne marcheraient pas. »

Loin de l'offusquer, c'était même devenu une blague qu'il partageait avec Caïn. Ce dernier s'était fendu dans un fou rire comme il n'en avait plus eu depuis longtemps la première fois que Sam l'avait chanté. À force de l'habitude c'était aussi devenu la mélodie favorite de Julie. 

Sam passait beaucoup de temps avec Fred et la petite. Tant et si bien d'ailleurs que ceux qui ne connaissaient pas Lucie présupposait souvent à l'homoparentalité. Le duo récriait absolument ceux qui venait le leur dire face à face, Caïn défendant son goût pour les femmes et Sam préservant en étendard sa non-parentalité. « Je ferais un père terrible » disait l'un, « et moi une femme au foyer déplorable » renchérissait l'autre. Les passants s'en allaient souvent tout sourire. 

Toujours est-il qu'entre eux il y avait beau ne pas avoir d'histoire d'amour, leur proximité était réelle. Caïn osait même sortir de son fauteuil pour jouer par terre avec la petite quand Sam était là, quitte à un peu se traîner devant lui.

Bien sûr c'était loin d'être une vie à deux puisque Sam ne passait qu'occasionnellement les soirs de semaine, peut-être certes un peu plus en week-end mais Caïn, lui, était libre tout le jour et toute la nuit. Après le temps qu'il avait passé à bosser comme un acharné à la police et cette dernière année, il rattrapait en une fois tous ses congés.

La semaine de coma de Lucie devint une seconde semaine puis une troisième. Les médecins répétaient qu'elle avait eu beaucoup de dégâts au niveau de la cage thoracique et qu'elle avait besoin de beaucoup de repos. Aucun n'osait cependant donner de pronostic, se contentant de dire qu'elle serait tirée d'affaire une fois qu'elle aurait repris conscience.

Les semaines devinrent des mois.


	14. Chapter 14

Lucie ouvrit les yeux. Elle se trouvait sur le seuil d'un café et eut un vague sentiment de déjà-vu. Au moment où elle se retournait pour regarder la terrasse elle sut où elle était. Ce café … Lucie posa instinctivement une main sur sa nuque. Rien. On lui avait tiré dessus à cet endroit. 

Elle s'en souvenait mais c'était il y a longtemps déjà. Pourtant elle entendait encore la voix de Caïn qui l'appelait, qui lui demandait de revenir. Elle sentait Julie aussi tout près. Lucie perçut le bruit d'une voiture , elle se rappela de celle qui l'avait percuté. Il était venu. Elle n'avait pas su quoi faire. Il ne devait pas savoir pour le bébé. Elle avait voulu s'éloigner, l'éloigner mais elle était trop loin maintenant. 

\- Fred ?  
\- Oui ? 

Elle se retourna. Il était juste derrière elle, à ses côtés comme la dernière fois. Le café devint soudain moins oppressant. Il lui souriait et l'accompagna à l'intérieur pour qu'ils s’assoient à une table tranquille.

\- Alors quels sont tes derniers secrets ?, plaisanta-t-il.  
\- Je ne serais pas partie ce matin-là si tu t'étais contenté de me dire « bonjour ».  
\- C'est ma faute maintenant ?  
\- Si j'avais eu des jambes je t'aurais retenu. 

C'était aussi Caïn qui avait dit cela pourtant son vis-à-vis n'avait pas remué des lèvres. La voix parvenait de derrière eux. Lucie jeta un coup d’œil par dessus son épaule mais ce qu'elle aperçut la força à pivoter complètement. Là, juste devant elle se tenait un autre Caïn. Pourtant elle eut besoin de presque une minute pour le reconnaître.

Elle se leva et s'approcha de lui. Il la dépassait d'au moins une tête et baissait les yeux vers elle pour la regarder comme amusé, avec un sourire en coin qui, dans d'autres circonstances, l'aurait fait rougir. Malgré les évidences frappantes elle tourna autour de lui, ne parvenant pas à croire que l'homme qu'elle observait se tenait debout. La table qu'elle occupait auparavant était vide.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?  
\- Mais enfin, c'est moi … Frédéric Caïn, le meilleur flic de ton SRPJ. À tes ordres.

Lucie l'écoutait parler en faisant des signes de négation avec sa tête et en se reculant légèrement. Caïn fit un pas en avant et lui saisit le bras. 

\- Je peux te retenir maintenant, déclara-t-il avec un sourire.

D'un geste il l'avait rapproché de lui, presque collés l'un à l'autre. « Je peux te faire danser », disait-il en s'illustrant par quelques pas entraînants et gracieux. « Je pourrais même te porter jusqu'à Marseille » ajouta-t-il en la soulevant comme si elle ne pesait rien. Lucie le gifla et si le choc se lisait sur son visage était un bon indicateur, il en fut plus que surpris.

\- Rendez-moi Fred.  
\- Lucie c'est moi. 

Elle le détailla des pieds à la tête sans pouvoir cacher une moue de ce qui ressemblait à du dégoût. L'homme face à elle le vit et parut sincèrement blessé mais Lucie ne parvint pas à s'en émouvoir. Il ressemblait tant à Caïn sans vraiment l'être qu'elle en était perdue. Elle s'extirpa de sa prise et courut vers l'extérieur.

Il la rattrapa alors qu'elle venait de traverser la route. Il lui prit le bras et sans réfléchir Lucie le repoussa. Ce faux Caïn perdit l'équilibre et tomba à la renverse avant de disparaître sous une voiture qui passait juste à ce moment-là. Il s'en tira comme si rien ne s'était passé mais la regarda avec stupeur. 

\- Lucie qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Je ne sens plus mes jambes. C'est ta faute.  
\- C'est ta faute, répéta une voix d'homme. 

Lucie se retourna. Elle connaissait cette voix, malgré les années qui étaient passées, elle l'aurait reconnu partout. La même soutane. Le même sourire angélique. Le même sang coulant de la tempe. De son côté, Lucie fut prise d'un sentiment de trahison aussi mordant que toutes ses années auparavant. Elle en ressentit un tel haut-le-cœur qu'elle se plia en deux. Le visage qu'elle avait connu dans son enfance se changea pour devenir celui de Pasquet. Lucie prit ses jambes à son cou. 

\- C'est ta faute !

Sans réfléchir elle enfourcha une moto qui attendait là et s'enfuit le plus loin possible. Elle quitta rapidement la ville et prit une route sinueuse qui montait en serpentant. 

\- Lucie ! Attention !

Cette dernière tourna la tête pour chercher Caïn du regard, juste assez longtemps pour sortir de la route. Lucie plana un instant avant de s'écraser. Elle ne sut plus où était le haut du bas mais elle ne sentit rien. Tout devint noir. 

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux elle était à l'hôpital. Une infirmière l'aida à s'installer dans un fauteuil roulant en lui expliquant le plus gentiment du monde qu'elle ne marcherait plus. Lucie s'agitait mais effectivement, elle ne parvenait pas à bouger le moindre orteil. Elle se démena pour sortir de sa chambre et avant même d'atteindre les portes de l'hôpital elle avait les bras en compote. 

Soudain tout fut plus facile. Quelqu'un la poussait. Elle se tortilla pour voir de qui il s'agissait et son cœur rata un battement en voyant Franck Carsenti toujours sa coulée de sang morbide sur le visage. 

\- Et bien alors petite sœur, on voit des fantômes ?

Il l'emmena jusqu'à la falaise où il était mort. Là-bas quelqu'un était allongé comme si le rocher eut été la surface la plus confortable du monde. En s'approchant elle vit qu'il s'agissait de Caïn. Il leva les yeux vers elle en souriant.

\- C'est plus drôle quand c'est dans l'autre sens, hein ?


	15. Chapter 15

La première fois que Lucie entrouvrit les yeux sa chambre était noire. Elle n'entendit que le son des moniteurs se manifestant au rythme de ses battements de cœur et de ses respirations. Tout son corps était lourd et douloureux alors même qu'elle ne bougeait pas. Elle ne resta pas éveillée 5 minutes avant de rendormir.

La deuxième fois c'est la lumière qui la frappa en premier. Les sons étaient les mêmes mais la pièce n'était plus vide. Lucie ne pouvait pas le voir mais elle le sentait. Il y avait une masse chaude sur son bras. Elle fit un effort surhumain pour lever légèrement la tête et regarder plus bas. 

Caïn était installé là. Le fauteuil collé au lit il s'était endormi appuyé contre elle, une main serrant la sienne. Lucie aurait voulu l'appeler, dire quelque chose mais les mots restaient bloqués dans sa gorge. Après tous ses efforts dérisoires elle retomba dans le sommeil.

Dans la semaine qui suivit elle se réveilla plusieurs fois, le jour ou la nuit indifféremment. Chaque fois elle essayait de rester plus longtemps consciente, de bouger ses doigts, ses orteils. Elle parvenait à tout faire, dans les moindres mesures de sa santé fragile, tout sauf parler. Quelque chose semblait bloqué dans sa cage thoracique. 

Lucie ne pensait trop à rien. Elle n'envisageait pas encore la suite, son seul but pour l'instant était de faire savoir qu'elle allait bien et sortir de ce lit. L'odeur d’antiseptique lui était devenue insupportable mais elle savait que Caïn ouvrait la fenêtre quand il venait car, outre les moments où elle était réveillée, elle avait aussi des périodes de semi-conscience durant lesquelles elle ne percevait que les sons sans pouvoir ouvrir les yeux. 

C'était un mardi que Lucie s'éveilla encore et retrouva Caïn endormit. Elle bougea sa main pour venir lui caresser la joue mais elle ne parvint pas à le réveiller. Pourtant ce petit geste suffit à son capitaine pour qu'il comprenne et demande l'examen complet de ses électroencéphalogrammes. Là les médecins trouvèrent effectivement la trace de ses épisodes de conscience. 

Les fois suivantes Lucie vit une infirmière. Cette dernière la releva un peu et la rassura. Après son accident sa voix pourrait avoir besoin de quelques temps avant de revenir. Elle lui expliqua avec patience qu'après un tel coma elle aurait besoin de temps pour se remettre complètement.

Elle ne revit Caïn que quelques jours plus tard. À peine eut-elle levé une paupière qu'elle rencontra son regard. Il souriait.

\- Salut toi.

Lucie ouvrit la bouche comme pour parler mais fut contrainte à rester muette. Caïn pourtant sembla y comprendre quelque chose. Il dénoua une écharpe qui était fixée autour de lui. Lucie ne l'avait pas remarqué les fois d'avant. Sa respiration resta comme coincée dans ses poumons quand elle vit émerger une petite tête brune. Caïn la prit et la retourna vers elle.

\- Dis bonjour à ta maman Julie.

La-dite maman ne put empêcher ses yeux de s'emplir de larmes. Elle le regretta puisque le profil de sa fille devenait complètement flou. Caïn s'approcha pour lui éponger les yeux et poser Julie sur son ventre. Il aida Lucie à la tenir. Cette dernière ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter de pleurer. Caïn en riait. Lucie ne savait plus quoi penser. Sa fille avait tant grandi qu'elle la reconnaissait à peine. Et surtout elle lui trouvait une ressemblance telle avec Caïn que même toute la mauvaise foi du monde ne l'aurait pas effacé.

\- Ça fait 6 mois. Le temps commençait à se faire long.

Lucie aurait sûrement dû réagir un peu plus à l'annonce qu'elle avait perdu la moitié d'une année mais en ce moment elle voulait simplement profiter de la sensation des cheveux bruns courts de son bébé procurait sous ses doigts. Caïn avait totalement disparu. Rien ne comptait plus que l'enfant. Elle voulait en retenir tous les traits, s'imprégner totalement de ce qui fut son nourrisson mais qui maintenant allait bientôt avoir un an. 

La présence de Julie permit à sa mère de rétablir une vie par cycle. Caïn venait toujours aux mêmes heures. Lucie se réveillait pour voir sa fille jusqu'à reprendre un rythme jour/nuit normal. Les étapes de verticalisation et de reprise de nourriture furent autant d'obstacles à la remise en autonomie de Lucie. Malgré qu'elle se soit réveillée les dommages dus à l'accident étaient encore très importants. 

Elle ne parlait toujours pas mais savait exprimer sa joie lorsque Julie la désignait par « ma » ou « mama ». Caïn était une nouvelle fois impressionnée par la petite qui se réadaptait à sa mère comme si elles s'étaient quittées la veille. Certes le capitaine l'avait emmené tous les jours voir sa mère mais tout de même. 

Lucie était à la fois heureuse comme jamais de retrouver son enfant et frustrée d'être à peine capable de la tenir dans ses bras et même lorsqu'elle eut repris assez de force pour le faire, cela restait bien trop peu à son goût. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que boire, manger, se tenir assise puisse représenter un tel défi. Mais elle avait la chance de voir chaque jour ses progrès sur la veille. 

Caïn passait la plupart de sa journée sans rien dire dans un coin de la pièce pour la laisser avec Julie. Il les regardait en souriant ou scrutait le dehors. Parfois il lisait un livre ou dormait un peu. C'est dans ces moments-là que Lucie était presque contente de ne pas pouvoir parler. Elle n'aurait certainement pas su quoi dire.


	16. Chapter 16

Un jour comme les autres la commandante était assise sur une chaise à côté de son lit, Julie était sur ses genoux et Caïn regardait par la fenêtre. Il ne se racla la gorge qu'une seule fois mais cela suffit à lui garantir l'attention des deux filles. Habituellement il se faisait le plus discret possible, limite transparent.

\- Lucie … J'ai eu l'autorisation des médecins pour pouvoir te ramener chez toi.

Il n'eut pas besoin qu'elle réponde. Depuis que Lucie s'était réveillée il avait appris à lire les réponses directement dans ses yeux.

\- Je vais prévenir les médecins. On part dans une demi-heure.

Et Caïn disparut sans rien demander de plus. Lucie était toujours confuse quant à la façon dont elle devait ou pouvait agir avec lui mais force était de constater que sa présence lui était pour l'instant une aide et un avantage. Elle repoussait toujours à demain l'examen de son sentiment sur la question. 

Une bonne vingtaine de minutes plus tard Caïn revint accompagné d'une infirmière qui poussait un fauteuil roulant vide. Elle aida Lucie à s'y installer pendant que Caïn récupérait Julie. Elle était toujours fascinée de la rapidité du capitaine à attacher l'enfant. Il avait dû le faire des centaines de fois durant les 6 derniers mois. 

Ils eurent le droit à la camionnette spéciale. Pour une fois Caïn ne démonta pas son fauteuil mais s'installa avec elle à l'arrière. Julie regardait partout avec une étincelle dans les yeux. Dès qu'il n'avait plus eu les mains sur les roues elle avait saisi son index sans vouloir le lâcher. Il la laissait faire. 

Dès que le véhicule s'arrêta devant l'immeuble de Lucie, Caïn n'attendit pas et ouvrit la porte. Il se jeta presque dehors mais Lucie vit bien qu'il fit attention à retenir la tête de Julie.

\- Vous pouvez nous laisser là, ça ira merci, s'empressa de dire Caïn à l'infirmier aussitôt que Lucie fut descendue.

Ce dernier commença à protester que la commandante ne pouvait pas se déplacer seule mais déjà Caïn avait le téléphone sur l'oreille. 

\- Hey Sam ! Tu es chez toi ? Cool. Tu pourrais descendre s'il te plaît ? Merci t'es un ange.

Le chauffeur avait encore des arguments contre jusqu'à ce que Samuel sorte du bâtiment. Lucie eut un moment d'arrêt face à la taille de ce « Sam ». Le profil de rugbyman sembla finir de convaincre le jeune homme qui remonta dans la camionnette et partit sans demander son reste. 

Ce Sam s'approcha et passa derrière Lucie. Il avait un grand sourire qui mettait tout de suite en confiance. Caïn tourna une fois autour d'eux avant d'aller leur tenir la porte. 

\- Sam je te présente Julie Delarme ma patronne et la mère de la petite. Julie lui c'est Samuel, Sam, Samy. C'est ton voisin. C'est mon ange gardien. Je vous laisse me rejoindre en haut.

Et avant qu'ils aient pu répondre quoi que ce soit il s'était engouffré dans l'ascenseur. Les portes se refermèrent en les laissant seuls. D'abord ils regardèrent les chiffres brillants croître au dessus de la porte à mesure que Caïn s'élevait. Ils ne surent pas quoi dire, enfin surtout Samuel car lui ne savait pas que Lucie ne parlait plus pour l'instant. Ce ne fut qu'une fois dans l'ascenseur qu'il se jeta à l'eau.

\- Vous savez Fred a bien pris soin de votre fille. Il n'est pas une nounou aussi pitoyable que ce qu'il veut faire croire. Et vous lui avez manqué, s'il n'avait pas eu à s'occuper du bébé il serait devenu fou.

Soit il se rendit compte qu'il en disait trop, soit il n'avait plus rien à ajouter mais aussi soudainement qu'il avait commencé à parler, il se tut. Ils attendirent en silence jusqu'à ce que les portes s'ouvrent. Lucie put voir directement l'intérieur de chez elle puisque Caïn n'avait pas fermé derrière lui. 

\- Ah Sam, j'ai oublié de te dire que Julie ne peut pas parler. Des restes de l'accident. Les médecins disent que ça lui reviendra avec le temps.  
\- Tu pouvais me dire ça avant Fred ! Excusez-moi Julie.

Il la poussa jusque dans le salon avant de retourner fermer la porte. La pièce de vie était la même que lorsqu'elle l'avait quitté pourtant différente. Certains meubles avaient été plus ou moins déplacé pour dégager de la place. La voix de Caïn lui parvenait de la cuisine.

\- Pourquoi j'aurais fais ça ? Je suis sûr que tu as été très bien.

Il apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte comme pour vérifier ses dires sur le visage de Lucie. Il fronça les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as été raconter, Sam ? Soupe de légumes ça vous va, commandant ?

Il fit volte-face et disparut à nouveau. Lucie remarqua qu'il avait lâché Julie mais que celle-ci était en train de grimper le long de son fauteuil. Samuel revint dans le salon pour demander à la nouvelle venue si tout allait bien. Elle lui répondit par un signe de tête. Ce voisin semblait évoluer bien à son aise dans la maison. 

\- Sam viens chercher la petite ! Je peux rien couper si elle est là.  
\- J'arrive, pas besoin de grogner comme ça. 

En les voyant préparer le repas ensemble comme cela, l'un aux fourneaux, l'autre mettant la table en gardant un œil sur l'enfant, ce fut la première fois que Lucie prit conscience que c'était toute une vie de famille qui s'était mise en place pendant qu'elle dormait. Cela la laissait étrangement perplexe.


	17. Chapter 17

Contre toute attente, Caïn s'avéra être un très bon cuisinier. Lucie essayait de lire entre les lignes de toute la conversation pour avoir une idée du quotidien auquel ils s'étaient habitués. La cuisine du capitaine semblait appartenir à la routine. 

Samuel passait beaucoup de temps avec eux. L'affection qu'il portait à Caïn crevait les yeux. Ce dernier n'en jouait pas et paraissait tenir réellement en estime ce voisin intrusif. Ils agissaient comme un vieux couple. Samuel répondait avec tact à toutes les invectives de son vis-à-vis. Cela semblait beaucoup amuser Julie qui battait des mains à chacun de leur duel. 

À la fin du repas Caïn empila savamment les assiettes et les couverts sur ses genoux alors que Samy ramenait les verres. Les paupières de Lucie commençaient à se fermer. Cette fin de journée l'avait épuisé.

\- Ba … ba … Baba ?

Ces deux syllabes mirent un coup de fouet à la commandante. Elle se tourna vers sa fille qui appela un peu plus fort. 

\- Baba !

Caïn déboula de la cuisine et arriva à toute vitesse jusqu'à Julie. Le cœur de Lucie battait la chamade mais le capitaine paraissait aussi totalement paniqué.

\- Je suis là. Mais je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça. Sam t'apprend des bêtises. Moi c'est Fred, Caïn, capitaine.  
\- Baba ?  
\- Non. Fred.  
\- Baba.

Caïn ne semblait pas pouvoir se tirer de cette situation. Il prit donc la petite dans ses bras et la posa sur ses genoux. Il commença à s'éloigner pour cacher sa gêne.  
\- Je vais changer Julie. Si tu veux aller te coucher tu n'as qu'à demander à Sam.

Bien qu'il s'adressait visiblement à Lucie, Caïn ne la regarda pas dans les yeux avant de quitter la pièce. La commandante ne tint pas 5 minutes avant de faire un geste à son voisin. Il la conduit jusqu'à la chambre où il la souleva pour la déposer dans son lit. Puis il sortit après s'être assuré qu'elle était bien installée.

\- Je laisse la porte entrouverte. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit … faites du bruit. Fred a le sommeil léger.

Lucie aurait voulu dormir mais son esprit restait tout ouïe. Il était évident que Caïn n'avait jamais couché dans cette chambre. S'était-il vraiment coltiné le canapé pendant 6 mois ? Le connaissant il en était capable. En pensant à lui, Lucie l'entendit sortir de la salle de bain. Il alla mettre Julie au lit. Elle l'entendit parler tout doucement à l'enfant. Il parlait trop bas pour qu'elle comprenne ce qu'il disait mais assez fort pour qu'elle perçoive le son de sa voix. Puis il sortit. 

Samy devait l'avoir attendu à l'extérieur car ils se mirent à parler dès que la porte de la chambre de bébé fut fermée.

\- Bon Fred, tu arrêtes de me prendre pour un con maintenant.  
\- Pas plus que d'habitude.  
\- Arrêtes. Je ne déconnes plus là. J'avais déjà senti qu'il y avait anguille sous roche dans ton histoire …  
\- Sam tu te fais du mal.  
\- C'est laquelle ?  
\- De qui tu parles ?  
\- Cette « Julie ». C'est celle qui t'a volé tes jambes ou celle qui t'as volé ton cœur ?  
\- Gaëlle ne m'a pas pris mes jambes. J'ai fais le con. Je me suis foutu au tas tout seul alors que j'étais encore avec elle mais elle n'a rien à voir avec tout ça.  
\- Tu n'as rien dit pour l'autre. J'en déduis donc que c'est elle. Julie Delarme est Lucie Delambre. T'es sacrément mordu mon vieux !  
\- Lâches moi tu veux ? Tu vas réveiller la petite.  
\- Ou la grande pourrait nous entendre.  
\- Rentres chez toi Sam. Je t’appellerais demain lorsque Lucie voudra se lever.

Lucie entendit ensuite des chuchotements. Elle visualisait presque Samuel penché sur Caïn et lui murmurant à l'oreille. Ce dernier soupira, visiblement las, avant que Samy n'ajoute plus haut.

\- Bonne nuit, Fred.

La porte se ferma. Les lumière s'éteignirent. Lucie entendit Caïn s'installer sur le canapé puis tout devint silencieux. L'indiscrète ne resta pas éveillée une minute de plus. Elle rêvait d'être de nouveau libre de ses mouvements et de pouvoir jouer avec Julie. Elles s'amusaient sur le sol de la maison tranquillement lorsque le bébé se mit à pleurer sans raison apparente. 

Lucie fut réveillée et se rendit compte que Julie pleurait réellement dans la chambre d'à-côté. Elle entendit Caïn crier du salon « J'arrive ! ». Presque aussitôt la petite se tut. On pouvait encore l'entendre protester mais beaucoup moins fort ce qui permis à Lucie d'entendre Caïn se transférer sur son fauteuil. Le bébé l'attendait. 

Lucie l'entendit rouler un peu partout dans l’appartement, Julie se plaignit encore quelques fois puis tout redevint silencieux. Tôt le lendemain matin, quelqu'un entra et avança jusqu'à la chambre de Lucie, qui avait été réveillé pas l'intrusion. C'était Sam qui passait avant d'aller travailler. 

Il la souleva, la posa dans son fauteuil et l'emmena jusqu'au salon. Là elle vit Caïn endormit sur le canapé, Julie posée sur le ventre. Tous deux dormaient comme des loirs sûrement habitués à la présence de Samuel. Lorsque ce dernier fit un bruit plus fort que les autres le bras du capitaine migra pour recouvrir la petite sans même qu'il se réveille. Lucie les regarda dormir jusqu'au moment où un mouvement suffit à réveiller sa nounou.


	18. Chapter 18

Lucie fut témoin du véritable sourire qui illumina le visage du capitaine. Il ne l'avait pas vu encore et déposa un baiser sur le crâne de l'enfant. Julie le regardait en silence. La scène fascinait complètement la commandante. Ils agissaient comme si le monde autour d'eux n'existait pas, comme s'il n'y que Fred pour Julie et que Julie pour Fred. 

Mais fatalement ce dernier leva les yeux et le charme fut rompu. Il salua Lucie en se redressant. Julie était agrippée si bien que Caïn n'eut aucun mal à se transférer sur son fauteuil avec ce bébé singe scotché à lui. Ils n'en étaient pas à leur coup d'essai. Caïn demanda à Lucie si elle voulait quelque chose avant de filer sans arrêter jusqu'à la cuisine. 

La commandante l'entendit déplacer plusieurs objets, le robinet s'ouvrit, se referma, le micro-onde tourna un moment. Lorsque Caïn revint il avait un bol de café sur les genoux et la petite accrochée dans le dos. Il le posa devant Lucie avant de lui apporter le sucre et le lait. Il était étrange de le voir si à son aise dans cet appartement. 

Caïn sortit d'on ne sait où un sachet de viennoiseries et se coinça un croissant entre les dents avant d'aider Julie avec son biberon. Lui avait apparemment appris à manger sans les mains. Lucie avait depuis longtemps su qu'elle devait nuancer le capitaine mais elle ne lui avait jamais connu ce côté anticipant et prévenant, attentif au moindre signe. Elle n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir bougé que déjà il rapprochait le pain qui avait été posé un peu trop loin. 

Juste après le petit-déjeuner ils retournèrent à l'hôpital, comme la veille s'était bien passée le docteur autorisa que l'on répète l'expérience. C'est ainsi que, peu à peu, Lucie réintégra sa maison.  
L'infirmier leur rendait visite deux fois par jour, puis plus qu'une seule. Tout fut plus facile lorsque Lucie put déplacer seule son fauteuil. 

Une fois cette mobilité-là retrouvée elle commença les séances de rééducation. Comme elle avait beaucoup de mal à quitter Julie des yeux, Caïn l'accompagnait au centre. Pendant que Lucie luttait pour rester debout, le capitaine jouait les trotteurs pour aider Julie à apprendre à marcher. Elle faisait des progrès chaque jour. Caïn se montrait fier de tous ses exploits et une rééducatrice avec qui Julie s'était liée d'amitié venait aussi l'applaudir. Ces gens voyaient défiler tant de corps brisés qu'ils n'avaient pas la même gêne que Lucie à voir Caïn apprendre à l'enfant à marcher.

La seule chose que Lucie faisait seule était ses cours d'orthophonie. Là aussi elle avait des progrès à faire. Elle parvenait à former des sons, des syllabes simples mais pas encore de mots. La plupart du temps elle restait muette avec les autres car elle détestait cette voix toute déraillée. Il n'y avait que pour sa fille qu'elle fredonnait des chansons. Si Caïn les entendait, il n'en disait rien. 

Lucie s'en agaçait. Caïn était parfait. Il jouait les pères et les nounous exemplaires, remplissait à merveille son rôle d'aide et d'interprète, agissait toujours selon les besoins de ces dames en veillant à ne pas être intrusif … Il n'y avait qu'en présence de Samy que Lucie retrouvait chez lui un peu du mordant qui faisait sa marque de fabrique. 

Samy correspondait très bien à l'étiquette d' « ange gardien » que Caïn lui avait collé à la peau lors de leur première rencontre. Il veillait sur Fred en lui-même plus que sur le bébé. Malgré tout ce temps passé exclusivement avec lui il ne nourrissait pas de faux espoir quant à ses chances avec le capitaine mais s'en accommodait parfaitement. Lucie l'admirait, le comprenait peut-être.

 

Si à l'hôpital Julie n'en avait eu que pour sa mère ce n'était pas la même musique une fois à la maison. L'enfant était toujours dans les roues du capitaine. Ce dernier s'était adapté. Il paraissait avoir développé un 6ème sens rien que pour cela et savait toujours où Julie se trouvait. L'enfant grimpait aux fauteuils roulants comme personne. 

Caïn n'avait posé aucune question. Ni sur son départ. Ni sur l'accident. Ni sur le bébé. Il était flic pourtant, et l'un des meilleurs. Il pouvait certes avoir, consciemment ou non, fermé les yeux sur sa ressemblance physique avec Julie mais il devait bien s'être rendu compte que les dates correspondaient. Et pendant qu'elle était dans le coma il répétait souvent qu'il allait retrouvé son homme. Il n'y avait personne. Il devait se douter.

S'il avait posé la question, commandante n'était pas sûre qu'elle y aurait répondu mais son visage et tout son corps auraient parlé pour elle. Caïn n'avait jamais été du genre à supporter ne pas savoir mais là il ne demandait pas. Il lui aurait suffi de quelques mots pour être fixé. Peut-être savait-il déjà ? Peut-être ne voulait-il pas savoir ? En tout cas il ne laissait rien paraître. 

Ce n'était pas la même chose pour Samy. Ce dernier soupçonnait clairement le capitaine d'être le père de Julie et le cachait assez mal. Cela confortait Lucie dans l'idée que Caïn savait forcément. 

Du côté de Julie les choses étaient beaucoup plus claires. Fred et Lucie faisaient, à eux deux, tout son monde. Samuel, lui devait être une sorte de nounours géant pour lequel elle avait beaucoup d'affection. Julie réclamait souvent de lui qu'il la fasse sauter sur ses genoux en fredonnant les petits bateaux. 

Les paroles de la comptine figèrent Lucie la première fois mais Samy comme Julie l'adoraient et Caïn ne les calculait qu'avec un sourire en coin. Cela faisait partie de ces moments où Lucie mesurait l'étendue de cette vie qui s'était faire sans elle.


	19. Chapter 19

Après le fauteuil, Lucie passa aux béquilles. Ce changement l'épuisait. Cela n'était pas un soucis. La commandante marchait lentement, sur de courtes distances mais seule. Caïn veillait aux grains, il restait toujours à proximité de Lucie sans jamais être collant. 

La mobilité n'était pas le seul progrès de l'accidentée. Lucie parvenait à s'exprimer de nouveau par des mots simples. Caïn n'en savait rien puisque, lorsqu'elle était chez elle, elle restait muette. Peut-être le capitaine s'en doutait-il mais si tel était le cas, encore une fois, il n'en disait rien. 

De plus en plus c'est elle qui s'occupait de Julie. Caïn gardait cependant toujours le monopole des fourneaux. Les repas avaient changé à mesure que Lucie avait pu marcher et avaler plus solide. Comme à son habitude le capitaine s'était adapté sans un mot. 

Un week-end Caïn sortit même avec Samy pendant toute une après-midi après qu'il ait cru voir dans les yeux de Lucie le désir d'un peu de solitude. Ils se promenèrent longtemps au grand air avant de s'arrêter dans un bar où Caïn prit le temps d'appeler Borel. Ils échangèrent des banalités tout en évitant soigneusement le vrai sujet. Comme toujours. 

Quand il raccrocha le capitaine se sentait plus serein, entendre la voix de Borel le calmait souvent sans qu'il sache pourquoi. Le lieutenant fut le sujet de la conversation qui l'occupa lui et Sam jusqu'au soir. 

 

De son côté Lucie ne faisait rien mais se retrouver seule avec sa fille lui faisait un bien fou. Peut-être qu'avoir Caïn au loin aidait aussi à sa sérénité. Elle n'avait toujours pas osé penser autrement qu'au jour le jour. En partie puisque jusqu'à maintenant elle n'aurait pas pu se débrouiller sans lui. 

Son autonomie grandissante rendait ces questions bientôt imminentes. Leur rapprochement ne poussait pas vraiment Lucie à les examiner plus en détail. Heureusement cette après-midi Fred avait encore été très prévenant et s'était éclipsé sans que Lucie n'est rien demandé mais alors qu'elle en avait vraiment besoin. Parfois elle en venait même à se demander s'il n'était pas devenu télépathe durant son coma. 

Il ne rentra que le soir. Lui et Samy arboraient des sourires immenses. Ils avaient fait des courses et filèrent aux fourneaux adressant un garde à vous léger à Lucie en la dépassant. Caïn n'eut même pas à chercher Julie car elle lui avait grimpé dans le dos avant même qu'il atteigne la cuisine. Elle avait toujours l'air si heureuse lorsque Fred était à la maison. 

\- Hey petit singe, fais attention. Un jour tu vas finir par te coincer les doigts quelque part.  
\- Baba !  
\- Tu ferais mieux d'aller embêter tonton Sam. Il est d'humeur très joueuse ce soir. Et puis ça me laissera les mains libres pour cuisiner. C'est soupe de pistou ce soir.  
\- Stou ? 

Samy comprit mieux que l'enfant et le prit pour l'emmener dans le salon. Ce voisin était certes très présent mais il était doux comme un agneau. Il lui avait fallu un peu de temps pour être à l'aise avec Lucie mais maintenant il lui faisait volontiers la conversation lorsqu'il la trouvait d'humeur. Sa proximité avec Caïn n'avait pas facilité ses débuts car il ne savait pas bien sur quel pied danser. Les choses s'étaient arrangées depuis. 

Ce soir-là Samy resta manger. Le surlendemain Caïn s'absenta encore pendant plusieurs heures. C'est un rythme qu'il prit d'autant plus rapidement qu'il voyait que cela faisait du bien à Lucie. D'abord un jour à la maison, un jour l'après-midi dehors, avant d'alterner absence le matin et l'après-midi ne passant plus qu'une mi-journée dans l’appartement où il avait passé tant de temps.

Seule Julie ne semblait pas se satisfaire de ce nouvel emploi du temps. La commandante ne disait rien de cela à Caïn qui ne voyait de cela que les fêtes que l'enfant lui faisait lorsqu'il rentrait le soir ou le midi. Lucie était assez inquiète de cet attachement mais n'en laissait rien paraître. Si elle donnait du temps au temps sa fille ne lui laisserait plus le choix quant à la façon d'agir envers Caïn.

La première fois qu'elle parvint à se lever la nuit pour Julie fut comme une victoire personnelle. Sauf qu'après cela elle prit une habitude assez étrange et qui elle-même la mettait un peu mal à l'aise lorsqu'elle y repensait le matin. Parfois elle se levait en pleine nuit pour le regarder dormir. Qu'il ait l'air paisible ou soucieux, tout semblait plus simple s'il avait les yeux fermés. 

Il lui arrivait de parler dans son sommeil et contrairement à ce que la commandante pensait elle et sa fille n'étaient que le deuxième sujet de ces psalmodies nocturnes. La plupart du temps c'était Borel qui était mentionné. Là encore Lucie avait un aperçu de l'histoire qu'elle avait quitté en même temps que Marseille.

Nassim était le grand laissé pour compte de leurs facéties. Malgré cela lorsque Lucie avait repris contact avec lui il avait agit de façon aimable et naturelle comme si elle ne sortait pas d'un silence radio de 8 mois. Elle lui avait parlé par phrases courtes et complétées avec des textos. Borel avait posé beaucoup de questions mais s'était contenté de peu de réponses. 

Il était presque certain qu'il n'avait pas été mis au courant pour son coma. Le destin s'acharnait pour le garder toujours un peu à l'écart. Pour lui cela ferait bientôt deux ans qu'il n'avait plus vu sa commandante. Alors qu'elle avait repoussé ce moment si longtemps, imaginer Borel, seul à Marseille la précipita à prendre une décision. 

Une choix réfléchi ne serait jamais le bon alors elle prépara dans cet élan un long message à Borel qui expliquait tout depuis sa fuite, sa grossesse, Julie, le retour de Caïn, le coma, Sam … Tout. Elle s'y confiait comme dans un journal intime et l'envoya avant de pouvoir réfléchir. 

Le soir, lorsque Caïn rentra elle suivit la même poussée. La petite dormait ce qui lui laissa le champ libre. Lucie occupa le milieu du couloir, visage grave. D'une main elle tenait sa cane, de l'autre un sac à dos contenant les maigres affaires du capitaine. Elle le lui lança et prit son ton le plus sérieux. 

\- Vas-t'en.


	20. Chapter 20

Caïn savait que Lucie reparlait et que jusqu'à maintenant elle restait muette simplement en sa présence. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais comme pour beaucoup d'autres choses il avait appris à accepter sans comprendre. Alors lorsqu'elle lui parla ce soir-là sa surprise ne s'attarda pas sur sa reprise de voix mais sur ce qu'elle avait dit. 

\- Vas-t'en.

Malgré son envie il n'avait pas besoin de lui demander ce qu'elle entendait par là. Il lisait clairement dans ses yeux qu'elle ne voulait pas simplement l'envoyer dormir une nuit sur le canapé (surtout qu'il y dormait déjà). 

\- À cette heure-là plus aucun train ne part pour Marseille. Je ne peux pas juste …  
\- Fred, vas-t'en.  
\- Juste cette nuit …  
\- Pars, maintenant. 

Sa relation avec Lucie avait toujours été une suite de pas en avant et de bonds en arrière, si bien que sa réaction ne l'étonna pas vraiment. Après tout ce qu'elle avait traversé, elle devait avoir besoin de beaucoup plus d'air qu'après une simple remarque déplacée. Alors Caïn fit la dernière chose qu'il avait envie de faire, il tourna ses roues et sortit. 

Il ferma la porte derrière lui et Lucie barra. Une fois qu'il fut sur le palier le silence s'abattit sur lui comme une chape de béton. Il frappa chez Sam presque sans y penser et ce dernier n'eut qu'un regard avant de le laisser rentrer. Caïn tourna en rond dans le salon sans savoir quoi faire.

\- Tu veux en parler ?  
\- Il n'y a rien à dire.  
\- Tu ne vas tout de même pas te laisser faire Fred ?  
\- Sam, je crois que tu ne comprends pas bien la situation. Lucie est partie pour ne plus m'avoir dans les pattes. Je suis venu jusqu'ici. À cause de moi elle a perdu 6 mois de sa vie. Je suis même surpris qu'elle ne m'ait pas foutu à la porte plus tôt.  
\- Ça t'aide de te dire des trucs comme ça ou tu essayes vraiment de me convaincre ? Et pour la petite ?  
\- Julie est avec sa mère. Tout se passera bien pour elle.  
\- C'est quand même ta …  
\- Arrêtes ! Je suis venu chez toi parce que j'ai besoin d'un endroit où dormir mais je peux aller à l'hôtel sinon.  
\- Bien sûr que non. Restes. Je n'aurais pas le cœur à te mettre moi aussi à la porte. 

Sam allait manger, Caïn n'eut qu'à mettre les pieds sous la table mais au lieu de cela il tourna encore comme un lion en cage. Depuis 8 mois il avait calé son rythme de vie sur Julie, sans elle il était un pantin auquel on aurait coupé les fils. Il mangea rapidement et peu. Si Sam lui en avait laissé l'occasion il aurait même peut-être bu mais la question ne se posa pas. 

Il arrêta rapidement d'essayer de s'occuper et s'allongea. Les tentatives de sommeil ne furent guère meilleures. Il tendit l'oreille toute la nuit en pensant à Julie et Lucie. Il aurait dû lui parler mais jusqu'à lors n'avait pas voulu le faire étant donné qu'elle n'aurait pas pu répondre, ensuite avait semblé trop tard, et maintenant la situation était encore pire. 

Au cours des dernières années Caïn avait souvent été amené à se demander s'il aurait été plus simple qu'il parle à Lucie ou qu'il oublie. Chaque jour semblait un peu moins approprié à la discussion que le précédant et après tant de belles occasions manquées Caïn avait de sérieux doutes que cela arrive un jour. 

D'un autre côté les événements récents, et nombres d'exemples passés, pouvaient prouver assez efficacement que le capitaine n'était pas du tout près à vivre sans Lucie à l'horizon. Ce qui ne laissait que peu de choix quant à la marche à suivre. 

Lucie menait la danse. Caïn devait suivre le mouvement avec des roues qui ne lui facilitaient pas la tache. Qu'importe ce qu'elle lui demanderait il agirait selon son bon plaisir, ne serait-ce que pour garder une chance de la revoir. Borel n'allait pas être ravi pourtant le capitaine ne dérogerait pas complètement à sa promesse. Tout redeviendrait comme avant … l'accident de Lucie. 

Ce fut comme ça toute la nuit. Caïn imaginait Marseille puis Bordeaux, Julie puis Nassim, Lucie puis Sam. Il lui semblait parfois entendre des pleurs et devait se faire toutes les violences du monde pour ne pas se sortir du canapé et filer chez Lucie. Le moindre bruit dans la rue mettait tous ses sens en éveil. 

\- Bien dormi Fred ?

Sam avait toujours été un amateur d'ironie. Habituellement Caïn saluait ses efforts mais pas ce matin-là. Au lieu de répondre ce dernier demanda : 

\- Tu peux m'emmener à la gare ce matin ?

Sam soupira dans son café et acquiesça. Il aurait tant aimé que cela se passe autrement. Malgré cela il ne pouvait rien faire que tacher de ne pas mettre de l'eau dans le gaz entre ces deux-là. Leur histoire était loin d'être terminée. Il conduisit Fred presque à reculons jusqu'à la gare. 

\- Je pense que tu fais l'erreur de ta vie Fred.


	21. Chapter 21

Marseille n'avait pas beaucoup changé en un an. Caïn serait bien aller au SRPJ tout de suite mais on était samedi. Ce n'est pas là qu'il trouverait Nassim. Alors il se balada dans la ville et fit quelques emplettes sur le marché. Ses genoux furent rapidement chargés d'assez d'aliments en tout genre pour nourrir un régiment. Visiblement satisfait de lui-même, le capitaine prit la direction de chez Borel.

Avant même de parvenir jusqu'à la porte du lieutenant il croisa quelques parents avec qui il échangea des banalités et deux enfants qui lui sautèrent au cou. Il assura aux premiers comme aux seconds qu'il reprendrait son rôle de nounou et leur demanda aussi de transmettre un message. 

« Nassim Borel » indiquait la sonnette. Caïn la pressa deux fois et attendit, puis deux fois de nouveau. Personne. Caïn se munit alors de son petit kit doigt de fée et s'autorisa l'entrée. 

La décoration intérieur n'avait pas beaucoup changé. Quelques nouveaux dossiers traînaient sur la table et deux trois babioles n'étaient plus là ou avaient été remplacé par de nouvelles.Caïn alla poser ses courses dans la cuisine et mit tout de suite la viande dans une casserole à feu doux. Elle aurait bien besoin de mijoter jusqu'au soir. 

Cela fait il se rendit jusqu'à « sa chambre ». En ouvrant la porte il fut assez évident que Nassim n'avait rien touché depuis son départ. Caïn nota simplement 7 photos qui n'étaient pas là avant. Celle qui avait été mise la dernière rassemblait tous les enfants, l'un d'eux avait écrit sur un espace vide « Tu nous manques ». Caïn sourit tristement. 

Encore une fois il avait joué les égoïstes. Il était parti sans considération pour Nassim ou pour les enfants. Il avait tout lâché parce qu'au loin quelqu'un avait prononcé le nom de Lucie. Et tout cela pour quoi ? Il avait passé un an à réparer sa bêtise, n'avait pas parlé à Lucie et les seuls mots qu'elle avait eu pour lui avait été pour le chasser. 

Caïn se trouvait à la croisée des chemins. Pour une fois il voyait clairement les deux choix qui s'offraient à lui. Il pouvait se glisser sous les couvertures et attendre le retour de Borel ou arrêter une bonne fois pour toute de se morfondre. Ce retour précipité à Marseille lui montrait à quel point il avait tout foiré. S'il avait montré pour sa vie une once de la ténacité qu'il déployait pour ses enquêtes il n'en serait certainement pas là. 

Comment avait-il pu espérer que Lucie revienne s'il faisait exactement la même chose qu'elle pour la retrouver ? Il avait purgé sa peine maintenant la balle était dans le camp de Lucie. En attendant Caïn décida de s'atteler à réparer toutes les erreurs qu'il avait pu commettre et cela commençait maintenant chez Nassim. 

Malgré les mois, les parents de l'immeuble l'accueillirent à bras ouverts. Ils adhérèrent tout de suite à son projet de l'aidèrent sans même demander pourquoi il avait tant été absent. Caïn avait aussi obtenu la bénédiction des enfants. Ces derniers jouaient les messagers et les petits porteurs pendant que les voisins disponibles donnaient un coup de main. Myriam, la doyenne du bloc, coordonnait les opérations. 

Nassim ne rentra qu'à 18 heures mais tout était pratiquement déjà prêt. Il ne comprit d'abord pas l’effervescence dans la grande salle commune juste en dessous de chez lui. Les tables de fête avaient été sorties et tous semblaient s'agiter aux derniers préparatifs. Il n'avait jamais vu telle agitation en dehors de la fête des voisins et du nouvel an.

Avant de demander de quoi il retournait et de se faire happer dans le flot d'actions, Borel monta chez lui déposer ses affaires. La porte de son appartement était ouverte. Il était sur le point de s'en inquiéter lorsqu'un visage familier apparut dans le cadre de la porte. 

\- Frédéric ?  
\- Nassim ! Je croyais que tu ne reviendrais jamais !  
\- C'est plutôt à moi de dire cela, protesta Nassim. 

Sans plus attendre il se jeta sur le capitaine pour une accolade bien méritée.Ce ne fut qu'une fois l'étreinte engagée que Nassim douta que Frédéric soit très désireux de ce genre de démonstration. Il voulut donc s'écarter mais fut retenu par les bras du capitaine qui le serrait contre lui. 

\- Tu m'as manqué Nassim.  
\- Ça te ressemble pas de dire ça, capitaine.  
\- Ah non ! Pas de « capitaine » ici. Garde ça pour le SRPJ si tu veux, mais pas ici. 

Cette fois-ci le lieutenant fut si surpris qu'il se dégagea pour regarder Frédéric dans les yeux. Les choses ne s'étaient pas arrangées avec Lucie, ça il pouvait le voir. Mais il notait que le capitaine n'avait plus de cernes et que ses joues avaient perdu leur léger creusement d'avant. Il souriait, détendu, avant de retourner dans la cuisine. 

Borel le suivit et se figea complètement en entrant. Il y en avait partout. Les grosses cocottes étaient de sortie, fumaient en répandant une odeur alléchante. Tous les feux étaient occupés, la poubelle pleine d'emballage et le réfrigérateur gonflé comme un œuf.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?  
\- J'ai décidé qu'on allait faire un grand repas. Je croyais que les gens normaux avaient des occupations le samedi. Apparemment non. En bas ils préparent la salle et plusieurs voisins ont accepté d'aider pour la cuisine. 

En disant cela il remuait un ragoût. Nassim avait rarement vu son capitaine si rayonnant. Ce que lui avait raconté Lucie lui avait semblé si extravagant qu'il ne savait toujours pas quoi en penser mais une chose était sure : cela avait radicalement changé Frédéric Caïn.


	22. Chapter 22

Nassim n'eut pas le temps de penser plus qu'un enfant déboula dans son salon. Après un dérapage qui laissa une trace de gomme au sol le môme évita Borel de justesse et fonça sur Caïn. Celui-ci comme préparé, le réceptionna sans mal.

\- Mme Durant a dit que pour elle tout sera prêt dans une demi-heure.  
\- Merci Sébastien. Tu n'oublies pas quelque chose ?

L'enfant se retourna avec un air fautif. 

\- Bonjour m'sieur Nassim.

Et il fut parti. Le lieutenant n'avait jamais compris l'autorité que Frédéric parvenait à avoir sur ces enfants. Il en allait de même à l'époque où il était celui du groupe qui faisait le plus de grabuge. Peut-être était-ce le fauteuil ou bien un charisme naturel du capitaine. Peut-être n'y avait-il tout simplement pas mieux qu'un enfant pour s'occuper d'autres enfants. 

Plusieurs autres petits messagers vinrent les interrompre parfois. À chaque fois ils mentionnaient un nouveau nom si bien que Nassim venait à se demander combien de personnes viendrait à cette fête improvisée. Frédéric l'envoya donner un coup de main en bas. Les festivités commencèrent dès 19 heures. 

Il y eut d'abord un long apéritif. Les gens avaient fait comme ils avaient pu, l'un ramenant une boite de chips, l'autre un sachet de cacahuètes. Les boissons étaient légions. Le nombre de personne ne cessait de croître jusqu'à ce que le repas à proprement parlé commença. Nassim se fit mille fois remercier pour l'idée de son « colocataire ». Personne ne savait vraiment pourquoi ils se réunissaient mais tous mettaient la main à la pâte pour assurer la convivialité. 

Le dîner fut un défilé de plats aussi variés que les cuisines desquels ils sortaient. Une fois tout le monde servi et prêt à manger, l'un des enfants commença à scander.

\- Fred, un discours ! Fred, un discours !

Il fut rapidement repris par tous les enfants avec quelques variantes, ceux qui l'avaient connu le plus longtemps le surnommaient « tonton » ou d'autres noms plus affectueux. La vieille Myriam fut la première adulte à reprendre en chœur avec eux. Bientôt toute la tablée s'était tournée vers Frédéric et attendait ses paroles. 

\- Bon et bien si c'est à moi de parler alors allons-y. Vous excuserez que je ne me lève pas. Même si je suis un sorte d'intrus ci, vous êtes tellement accueillants que je n'ai pas résisté.

Frédéric commença alors l'un de ses tours de charmeurs de serpent. Tous l'écoutaient du plus jeune des enfants au grand-père presque sourd. Il remercia consciencieusement tous ceux qui l'avait aidé, mettant un point d'honneur à saluer les jeunes qui se gonflèrent de fierté. Il dressa un portrait juste de la résidence et de ses habitants faisant rire ou rougir certains. Pour finir il se tourna vers Nassim et le regarda droit dans les yeux. 

\- Mais tout cela je le dois à Nassim qui m'héberge si gracieusement et qui me pardonnerait tout ce que l'on peut faire à un homme. C'est fou. Vous tous me considérez déjà comme un voisin sympathique, un ami peut-être mais Nassim n'est encore persuadé de n'être que mon petit lieutenant alors qu'à la vérité il est … mon ami le plus cher.

Pris de surprise et de joie Nassim ne retint pas une larme qui coula sur sa joue. Fred l'essuya et attira son ami contre lui. Les adultes applaudirent, les enfants riaient et les anciens commencèrent à manger, les yeux humides.

\- Frédéric pourquoi tu as dis ça ?, renifla Borel.  
\- Parce que je le pense. Ne t'imagine pas que ça te protégera de mon humour fracassant une fois de retour à la PJ.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui à changé chez toi ?  
\- J'ai pris deux décisions importantes. Premièrement je vais réparer mes erreurs auprès de toi, des enfants …  
\- … de Lucie ?  
\- Ce n'est pas à moi de décider de cela. Deuxièmement je vais agir dans la vie comme avec des suspects.  
\- Pousser tout le monde à bout ?  
\- Non. Dire ce que je pense pour obtenir la vérité.  
\- Tu penses que ça va marcher ?  
\- C'est efficace en salle d'interrogatoire avec les criminels et les innocents. Pourquoi pas ailleurs ? Allez manges, ça va être froid. 

Nassim obéit avec un sourire. Frédéric n'eut pas le temps d'emmener la fourchette jusqu'à sa bouche qu'un bambin passait sa tête sous son bras.

\- Tonton, c'est quoi ça ?, demanda-t-il en désignant l'assiette du capitaine.  
\- C'est de la soupe au pistou.  
\- J'en veux, j'en veux, j'en veux, s'exclama-t-il en sautillant sur place.

Fred l'attrapa sans mal par dessous les aisselles et le posa sur ses genoux. Il donna son ustensile au marmot et s'en trouva un autre. Caïn et l'enfant mangèrent dans la même assiette. Le tableau ravi Nassim jusqu'à ce que le petit garçon en vienne à viser son assiette à lui. Borel serait parvenu à protéger son repas si Caïn ne s'en était pas mêlé.

\- Allez lieutenant on soutient la nouvelle génération. C'est un ordre !

Mais il riait presque aux éclats. Il lui avait subtilisé son assiette d'une main mais lui en avait fournit une nouvelle et poussé un plat vers lui de l'autre. Nassim n'avait jamais vu le capitaine comme cela. Il fallait que ce dernier se méfie ou il prendrait goût à voir le visage de Frédéric fendu dans un tel sourire.  
\- J'aime bien le nouveau Frédéric, lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille.  
\- Et moi j'attends qu'il fasse ses preuves.  
\- C'est déjà fait, proclama Nassim en embrassant toute la salle d'un regard.


	23. Chapter 23

La soirée fut joyeuse. Le ton festif ne quitta personne. Nassim crut bien que tous les enfants de l'immeuble étaient passés sur les genoux de Frédéric au cours du repas. Il fut décidé que la salle serait rangée le lendemain pour laisser la liberté à tous de partir quand ils le souhaiteraient. Le capitaine quitta la table en même temps que le dernier enfant.

Nassim aurait voulu le suivre mais il fut retenu par plusieurs voisins qui voulaient lui poser une série de questions sur Frédéric. Il ne parvint à se libérer qu'une heure plus tard. Lorsqu'il entra chez lui, Nassim entendit la douche. Cela aurait pu paraître étrange dans n'importe quelle autre relation mais Nassim décida d'aller le voir. 

Frédéric était affalé dans la douche, l'eau coulait sur lui sans qu'il ne fasse le moindre geste. Il leva les yeux vers l'arrivant. Son regard était vide. Il avait pourtant parfaitement donné le change plus tôt dans la journée. Nassim l'appela mais il semblait ailleurs. 

\- Frédéric !  
\- C'est l'heure de changer Julie. 

Il essaya brusquement de se relever mais dérapa et s'écrasa au fond de la douche. Nassim éteignit l'eau et lui apporta une grande serviette. Dans un même geste il l'enroula et le souleva pour le poser sur une chaise qu'ils avaient installé pour lui près du lavabo et qui n'avait pas bougé. Là il sécha Frédéric de la tête aux pieds. Ce dernier était toujours dans un état second à marmonner à propos de cette « Julie » dont Nassim n'avait entendu parler que de Lucie.

Le capitaine ne semblait pas disposé ni à bouger, ni à l'aider. Nassim le prit donc à bras le corps et le traîna jusque dans la chambre. Il l'installa dans son lit et par habitude resta avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme. Nassim ne pouvait pas dire que cela ne lui avait pas manqué. 

Le lieutenant était presque soulagé de voir que son capitaine avait toujours sa part d'ombre. Bien sûr Nassim était ravi de ce changement chez Frédéric mais l'avait trouvé un peu drastique. Il avait craint que le capitaine n'ait voulu tout laisser derrière lui. Mais Lucie le hantait toujours. 

Dès le lundi Frédéric prit un nouveau rythme. Il commençait assez tôt au SRPJ et repartait tôt. Il avait repris les affaires de meurtres mais passait ses après-midis à la résidence avec les enfants. Il avait toujours eu cette nécessité d'être proche des jeunes mais depuis son retour la proximité avec les enfants étaient devenue un besoin viscéral.

Caïn calquait son rythme de vie sur les enfants. Il lui arrivait toujours de sursauter en invoquant une heure quelconque qui impliquait Julie. Nassim était impressionné de voir comme la fille de Lucie était devenue le centre de la vie de Frédéric. 

Même s'il vivait toujours chez Nassim, le capitaine avait repris à aller chez lui et chez Lucie. Il y avait entrepris un travail de nettoyage intensif ce qui, dans sa condition, s'avérait compliqué mais surtout très preneur de temps. Le lieutenant aurait bien proposé son aide mais Frédéric tenait à faire cela seul. 

Le capitaine était revenu depuis moins d'un mois et la vie semblait déjà avoir repris son cours normal. Il ne manquait plus que Lucie. Un après-midi le sergent assigné à la réception vint les voir dans le bureau de Frédéric. 

\- Capitaine Caïn, quelqu'un demande à vous voir à l'accueil.

Nassim le regarda plein d'espoir alors que Frédéric s'avançait dans le sillage du sergent. Borel le suivit de près mais ne vit pas la figure féminine tant attendue à l'entrée. Le capitaine, lui, reconnaissait quelqu'un, qui ne mit pas longtemps à le repérer aussi. 

C'était un géant qui s'approcha de Frédéric pour le soulever de son fauteuil et l'enserrer dans son étreinte d'ours. Le capitaine s'accrochait en essayant de lui rendre son affection comme il pouvait. Nassim aurait été près à agir malgré la taille si l'amitié des deux hommes n'avait pas été si flagrante. 

\- Fred qu'est-ce que je suis content de te voir.  
\- Je suis parti depuis à peine trois semaines. Je t'ai rendu accro à ce point Sam ?  
\- En as-tu jamais douté ? C'est ton jeu de jambes qui m'a séduit en premier. 

Bien que surpris le lieutenant accepta instinctivement cet homme qui pouvait plaisanter ouvertement avec Caïn. Il lui suffit de voir ce Sam reposer le capitaine pour comprendre que d'une manière ou d'une autre il avait appris à déplacer les paraplégiques. Soit il travaillait dans le milieu médical, soit il connaissait aussi bien Frédéric que leurs interactions le suggéraient. 

\- Comment as-tu su où je travaillais ?  
\- Tu n'es pas le seul à savoir enquêter. Et puis tu parles dans ton sommeil …

Nassim fit quelques pas en avant. Le capitaine s'écarta pour les laisser face à face. Il ne manqua pas le regard appréciateur de son ami avant de les présenter.

\- Nassim je te présente Samuel …  
\- Sam ou Samy.  
\- … il était mon voisin à Bordeaux jusqu'à peu …  
\- et son ami.  
\- Sam voici Nassim Borel, mon lieutenant et …  
\- Je sais. Tu m'en as déjà beaucoup parlé. C'est un véritable plaisir Nassim. 

Sam serra la main du lieutenant un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire ce qui suffit à le mettre mal à l'aise. Nassim n'avait besoin d'aucune explication il lisait tout ce qu'il voulait savoir dans l'attitude et les expressions du capitaine mais aussi dans le regard de braise que lui adressait Samuel.

\- Sam, si tu continues de le reluquer comme ça tu vas me rendre jaloux.  
\- Si seulement, répondit celui-ci avant de reprendre sur un ton plus sérieux. Fred il faut qu'on parle.


	24. Chapter 24

Dès que Sam apprit que Fred dormait encore chez Nassim il oublia toute idée d'hôtel et prit lui aussi d'assaut le foyer du lieutenant. L'appartement commençait à paraître plus petit avec un fauteuil et un géant, mais Nassim les avait laissé faire pour confronter ce que lui avait dit Lucie et les informations qui ne manqueraient pas de fuiter durant ces retrouvailles.

\- Je l'entends tous les soirs. Je ne sais pas comment Lucie arrive à dormir.  
\- Lucie est la commandante de ce SRPJ, elle sait où nous trouver.  
\- Fred …  
\- Elle a mon numéro. Un mot d'elle, le moindre signe et je prends le premier train.  
\- Fred je t'assure que …  
\- C'est une grande fille. C'est une mère et une flic formidable. Elle sait se débrouiller. 

Après cela la conversation avait été close. Ils n'avaient pas pour autant passé la soirée en silence. Sam posait énormément de questions à Nassim et dès que le sujet déviait un peu Fred se faisait un plaisir de le recentrer pour garder la discussion à bonne distance de lui. Cela fonctionna à merveille. 

Caïn partit se coucher en premier, laissant les deux autres en tête à tête. Il était déjà endormi lorsque Sam et Nassim éteignirent les lumières, le premier s'installa dans le canapé pendant que l'autre allait dans sa chambre. Après tant d'agitation les murs furent comme excessivement silencieux. Seul régnait, pour ceux qui essayaient encore de dormir, le tumulte de leurs esprits face à tous ces nouveaux éléments. 

Ils furent réveillés en sursaut tous les deux au plein milieu de la nuit. Nassim réagit presque en automatisme. Il se leva et fila sans même allumer les lumières dans la chambre de Frédéric. Ce dernier hurlait à la mort pris dans un cauchemar plus terrible encore que tout ceux que Borel lui avait connu auparavant. Il se jeta presque à ses côtés.

\- Frédéric tout va bien. Elles vont bien. Samuel te l'aurait dit sinon. Tout va bien.

Le capitaine serrait Nassim de toutes ses forces. Il était trempé de sueur et tremblait de manière incontrôlable. Il s'était tut mais restait extrêmement agité. La lumière du couloir s'alluma et Sam apparut à la porte de la chambre. Cependant il n'entra pas et ne dit rien.

\- Calmes toi. Je l’appellerais demain si tu veux mais calmes toi. Tu as besoin de sommeil Frédéric. Que vont dire les enfants demain si tu as l'air fatigué.  
Le capitaine se détendait à vue d’œil en restant très emmêlé à Nassim. Celui-ci continuait de parler d'une voix douce tout en passant sa main dans les cheveux de Fred. Il lui fallut quelques minutes mais finalement il se rendormit. 

\- Tu fais ça souvent ?, demanda Sam à mi-voix.  
\- Depuis qu'il était revenu ça allait mieux mais quand il cherchait encore Lucie, Frédéric a eu des périodes très difficiles.  
\- J'ai toujours su que malgré les apparences il était du genre à toujours avoir besoin de quelqu'un.  
\- La seule personne dont il est réellement besoin c'est de Lucie.  
\- Ça j'avais compris, même si je pense que tu te sous-estimes. Tu lui as vraiment manqué, il faisait souvent référence à toi sans s'en rendre compte et dès qu'il avait un problème il t'appelait … Il en dit quoi Fred ?  
\- Il dort. Ce ne sont que des cauchemars. Lorsqu'il se réveille il ne se souvient de rien.  
\- Et tu ne lui as jamais rien dit ?  
\- Pourquoi faire ? Frédéric sait déjà que je joue les nounous, je n'ai pas besoin d'en rajouter.  
\- C'est fou, parfois quand tu parles de Fred j'ai l'impression que c'est une autre personne.  
\- Ne m'en parle pas.  
\- Hey j'ai une idée. Je te parle de mon Fred, tu me parles du tien.  
\- Je te présente le flic et toi le garde-bébé ? Tu m'intéresses là. 

C'est ainsi que durant toute la nuit les deux hommes parlèrent de Caïn. Même si la conversation resta centré sur leur ami commun, ils en apprirent presque autant l'un sur l'autre que sur le sujet de leur discussion. C'est durant cette soirée-là, et les suivantes, que naquit leur amitié nouvelle. 

Au matin Fred sentit la différence notable entre Sam et Nassim. Il ne demanda rien car il les connaissait assez pour savoir qu'ils pourraient s'entendre, même s'il fut surpris qu'ils se soient compris si rapidement. Sam, qui pourtant aimait flirter, ne faisait plus aucune remarque suggestive à Nassim alors même qu'il continuait de le reluquer lorsqu'il avait le dos tourné. 

Les deux policiers quittèrent l'appartement ensemble, laissant Sam seul à la maison. Malgré la nuit qu'il avait passé le capitaine paraissait très serein. Nassim aurait parfois voulu lui parler de ses crises nocturnes simplement pour savoir de quoi il se souvenait exactement au matin. Il ne le faisait jamais peut-être parce que Frédéric n'aurait sûrement pas répondu. 

Si Sam avait passé la journée dehors il n'en parut rien. Quand Fred rentra son ami était là. Avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de lui expliquer pourquoi il finissait si tôt que quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Sam crut bon d'aller ouvrir lui-même. Il n'était visiblement pas prêt pour la vague d'enfants qui déferla. 

\- Tonton !  
\- Hey ! Comment allez-vous ? 

Sam restait bouché bée alors que les mômes s'étaient rassemblés autour de Fred. Deux d'entre eux étaient partis dans la chambre. Par la porte laissée ouverte Samuel les voyait accrocher une photo au mur avant de disparaître derrière la porte pour ressortir entièrement costumés. Ils lancèrent un mouvement et bientôt la maison entière fut occupée par des bambins de tous les âges, grimés de pied en cap. 

Ce fut lorsque tous courraient dans tous les sens et qu'il voulut parler à Fred que Sam se rendit compte de la difficulté de trouver un homme en fauteuil roulant dans une marée d'enfants. Assis, Fred avait la taille d'un enfant de 8 ans, il ne dépassait pas du lot. 

Sam finit par repérer une roue, Fred à l'extrémité de celle-ci. Il s'était déguisé en princesse avec robe rose, perruque blonde et diadème à paillettes. Sam ne comprit d'abord pas son jeu mais quand il vit briller dans ses yeux les mêmes lueurs que lorsqu'il s'occupait de Julie, tout s'éclaira. Fred, comme un camé, avait besoin de sa dose.


	25. Chapter 25

Les enfants acceptèrent très vite le nouveau venu après le ligotage réglementaire au radiateur. Ils lui posèrent tout un tas de questions donc deux retinrent particulièrement son attention. 

« Est-ce que tu connais l'amoureuse à Fred ? »  
« Tu sais aujourd'hui tonton est en princesse mais d'habitude il fait le dragon. Pour protéger sa princesse à lui. Tu sais c'est qui Julie ? »

Ainsi donc Fred se confiait beaucoup plus à ces enfants qu'il n'en avait l'air. Ils le connaissaient sur le bout des doigts comme lui savait tout de chacun de ces gamins. Sam apprit qu'en plus d'être flic, Fred jouait les nounous et les animateurs de colonie tous les après-midis. Les enfants furent ravis de retrouver Nassim à son retour aussi, même s'il était évident que leur rapport avec le propriétaire des lieux était bien différent d'avec le colocataire. 

Ils respectaient Nassim comme on le fait pour un adulte, pour une figure de loi sans pour autant lui obéir au doigt et à l’œil alors qu'ils avaient une réelle affection pour Fred, profonde et réciproquement bienveillante. Pour l'instant Sam les amusait simplement, sans plus. 

Fred perdit un peu de vie lorsque le dernier des petits monstres fut parti mais paraissait toujours aller mieux que ce que ses nuits suggéraient, mais peut-être était-ce un effet de la perruque. Le lendemain Nassim et Sam récupérèrent Fred sur le trottoir devant un bar. Il n'avait pas bu tant que cela mais s'était battu avec une boxeuse d'au moins deux fois sa taille. 

Il avait perdu sa veste et son marcel était déchiré. Quelqu'un avait attaché son fauteuil à un lampadaire. Son nez ressemblait à une patate et avait maculé de sang son menton. L'un de ses yeux était complètement caché par un hématome et plusieurs ecchymoses fleurissaient sur ses bras et son visage. 

Sam l'avait chargé sur son dos et Nassim s'était occupé du fauteuil. Fred baragouinait pitoyablement alors que Nassim lui passait un savon. 

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris bon sang !  
\- Je sais bas …  
\- Tu m'avais dis que tu ne mentirais plus.  
\- Je me suis beut-être dit que deux ou trois bonnes claques me remettraient les idées en blace. C'est bas la bremière fois que je me bats. Tu debrais boir la tête de l'autre.  
\- Elle n'a rien, crut bon de rappeler Sam.  
\- Ah ouais ? Et bien …  
\- Non. Tais toi, ordonna Nassim. J'en ai marre de toi. Tout ça parce que tu ne peux pas dire « Je t'aime » à Lucie. Si tu es incapable de le faire pour vous deux alors fais le pour sa fille. 

Fred avait fermé les yeux mais Nassim le connaissait trop bien pour penser qu'il s'était endormi. Il soupira en le laissant jouer sa petite comédie uniquement parce qu'il avait la certitude que ses mots devaient le faire réfléchir. Sam le laissait faire les choses comme il le voulait. Nassim l'aimait bien.

Une fois rendu à la maison il s'était vraiment endormi. Sam le coucha. Nassim vint le nettoyer de son sang. Pour le reste ils verraient au matin. Ils se séparèrent sans un mot, juste un signe de tête. Leur nuit fut agitée mais le capitaine ne se réveilla pas. 

Au petit-déjeuner ni Nassim, ni Sam n'avaient très envie de parler alors que Fred agissait comme si de rien n'était, son état pitoyable renforçant encore le ridicule de sa tentative de normalité. Les deux autres se mirent d'accord en un signe de tête, le lieutenant partit au SRPJ, il justifierait l'absence de son supérieur pendant que Sam le traînait aux urgences. Il s'y fit remettre le nez en place. Le reste était des égratignures plus impressionnantes que méchantes. 

L' « agresseuse » de Caïn se rendit au SRPJ pour s'expliquer avec le lieutenant. Elle ramena même la veste du capitaine. Sans surprise Frédéric l'avait provoqué outrageusement. Nassim la rassura en lui promettant qu'aucune mesure ne serait prise contre elle. Fred était entièrement responsable de ce qui lui était arrivé. Il n'y aurait pas de plainte.

À peine le capitaine passa-t-il l'entrée que Nassim l'attrapa et le poussa jusque dans son bureau en prenant soin de fermer la porte derrière lui. Le capitaine s'installa négligemment derrière sa table et repositionna la photo de Jacques pour ne plus voir le reflet du soleil.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Frédéric tu m'avais promis d'arrêter les conneries.  
\- Ce n'est pas tout à fait ce que j'ai …  
\- Tu m'avais dit que tu réparerais tes erreurs. Tu ne peux pas le faire si tu en créé sans cesse de nouvelles.  
\- Ça n'engageait que moi hier soir.  
\- Non. C'est nous qui sommes venu te chercher, nous qui t'avons ramené et nettoyé. Je suis désolé mais si on est obligé de passer derrière toi, tu n'es pas tout seul.  
\- Pourquoi tu fais tout ça Nassim ? Pourquoi tu ne me renvoies pas chez moi avec un coup de pied au cul ?  
\- Malgré tout ce que tu m'as fait … tu es mon meilleur ami. Je ne te laisserais pas te détruire alors qu'il te suffirait de presque rien pour tout remettre en place. Il n'y a vraiment pas qu'au niveau des jambes que tu es handicapé. 

Frédéric leva un sourcil mi-amusé, mi-étonné. Il sentait le regard de Jacques sur lui, insistant, critique et affectueux, comme toujours. Ils étaient là. Ses deux amis les plus chers. Sous le poids de leur regard Fred rendit les armes. 

\- Je promets de ne plus faire ce genre de choses.

Nassim sourit, regarda le cadre et dit avant de sortir : « Merci commandant Moretti ».


	26. Chapter 26

Les jours passèrent et Fred tint promesse. La vie reprit son cours. Nassim, Fred, Sam. Les enfants, les cauchemars, le SRPJ. Le capitaine dégonflait un peu pour retrouver peu à peu une forme et une couleur humaine. Il profita d'un jour de beau pour organiser un grand barbecue devant la PJ. Bien qu'appartenant à l'IML, Elizabeth fut conviée aussi. Au malheur de Fred elle s'entendit très bien avec Sam et ils passèrent une partie de leur temps à le vanner. 

Stunia s'inquiétait pour Caïn et se trouvait rassurée de le savoir en si bonne compagnie. Le capitaine lui fut certes quelques commentaires déplacés mais ni Sam, ni Nassim n'y crurent une seconde, quant à l'intéressée, c'est à peine si elle se sentit concernée. Fred ne bernait plus personne.

\- Et Sam toi tu fais quoi dans la vie ?  
\- Avec mon physique le plus simple c'est la sécurité. J'ai fait videur, gardien, agent de sécurité, garde du corps …  
\- Vous avez des congés à cette période comme ça ?  
\- Non j'ai quitté mon job. Je ne reste jamais longtemps au même endroit. Marseille me plaît bien, peut-être que je vais y emménager. Pour l'instant je suis dans des petites missions par intérim. Je loge chez Nassim avec Fred.  
\- Pauvre Borel. Vous envahissez complètement sa maison.  
\- Plus trop. Fred dort ailleurs en semaine alors je prends son lit.  
\- Il ne dort pas tous les soirs chez Nassim ?  
\- Non. Je ne sais pas où il dort mais pour l'instant ça à l'air de lui réussir alors on le laisse faire. 

Elizabeth fut soudain prise d'une crise de rire. Sam l'interrogea. 

\- J'imaginais simplement Caïn dormir chez une femme.

À peine l'idée fut-elle évoquée que Samuel se mit à rire de même. Fred arriva entre eux.

\- Qui a-t-il de si drôle à cela ?  
\- Chez une femme !  
\- La pauvre !  
\- À murmurer ton amour pour Lucie dans ton sommeil tu ne la garderais pas deux jours.  
\- Et bien figurez vous que je dors chez une femme !

Sam, Elizabeth et Nassim le regardèrent sans rien dire un instant s'attendant peut-être à ce qu'il modifie sa déclaration. Voyant qu'il restait buté, Elizabeth souffla du nez. 

\- Fred … c'est nous. Tu n'as pas besoin de te défendre ou de te justifier devant nous. Et puis on n'en a rien à faire que tu squattes le canapé de Lucie, tu fais comme tu veux.  
\- Comment tu …  
\- Moi aussi je prends plus soin de toi que tu ne le penses, répondit-elle mystérieusement. 

Elizabeth lui déposa un baiser sur le front avant de partir. Elle laissa là Fred interdit. Sam et Nassim se retinrent de rire. Le lieutenant apporta un sandwich saucisse à son capitaine pour essayer de faire passer cet air bêta. Il remercia Nassim et mangea en gardant l'esprit ailleurs. 

\- Alors tu penses quoi d'Elizabeth ?, demanda Nassim à Sam.  
\- Je l'adore déjà.  
\- C'est une vrai tigresse lorsqu'il s'agit de défendre ceux qu'elle aime. Le capitaine est un de ses amis de longue date. Ils se sont rencontrés alors … qu'elle traversait une période assez dure. Depuis ils s'estiment autant qu'ils se respectent. Tu m'écoutes ?

Sam feignait la sourde oreille. Dès que Nassim était entré dans un sujet plus personnel il avait essayé de se concentrer ailleurs. Elizabeth lui raconterait toute cette histoire plus tard, si elle le souhaitait. Rien de mieux que quelques policiers en uniforme pour se détourner l'attention. 

Il les regardait interagir ensemble plus comme des amis que comme des collègues. Travailler à la Crime devait pousser aux rapprochements. Malgré son expérience en la matière Sam aurait eu bien du mal à dire qui était les chefs et qui étaient les subordonnés. Cela donnait une jolie petite scène avec la mer par delà le quai et le ciel rosissant du soleil couchant. Une vraie carte postale. 

Comme pour lui donner raison tous les policiers se figèrent. Ils regardaient vaguement dans sa direction. Sam mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre que ce n'était pas lui qu'ils visaient mais un élément derrière lui. De là où il était Sam pouvait voir Nassim, immobilisé lui aussi, les yeux ronds comme des balles. 

C'est en se retournant qu'il vit Fred et sans même savoir, il comprit. Il avait les bras ballants, les sourcils froncés et la bouche pas tout à fait close. Lui aussi fixait cet endroit qui était juste derrière Sam. Il continua donc sa rotation pour découvrir ce qui avait tant retenu l'attention de tous. 

Sam respira un grand coup et quand il expira tout un poids sembla s'envoler de ses épaules. Elle était là, dans la lueur rougeâtre de la soirée. Elle se tenait droite comme un i mais malgré cela il semblait qu'une brise aurait pu la faire tomber. Mais elle était bien là. Lucie Delambre.


	27. Chapter 27

Dès que la minute de surprise fut passée, tous se tournèrent vers Caïn mais il avait déjà filé. Il avait eu besoin de quelques secondes pour dégeler son cerveau qui s'était arrêté lorsqu'il l'avait vu. Il n'en avait d'abord pas cru ses yeux. Son cœur avait fait un douloureux arrêt dans sa poitrine. Elle était là.

Maintenant il lui fonçait dessus. Sa réaction était si étrange que Lucie ne sut quoi faire. Fred passa si près qu'il la fit tomber à la renverse mais il devait l'avoir prévu car il passa immédiatement derrière elle et la rattrapa. Sans une once de compassion il la coinça dans une position plutôt inconfortable et la maintint en lui serrant le cou à l'aide de son bras. 

Fred n'avait pas eu le temps de réfléchir. De toute façon cela ne lui avait jamais réussi. Il laissait l'élan de son instinct le guider, souffla un peu pour se calmer et la tenir moins fort. Il se colla pour parler directement dans le creux de l'oreille de Lucie. 

\- Cette fois je ne te laisse pas partir. J'ai des choses à te dire et tu vas les écouter, de gré ou de force. Je me fous pas mal de ce que tu en penses, je ne peux pas tomber plus bas, j'ai promis à Nassim et à Jacques. Tu m'as abandonné. Tu m'as fait souffrir à un point que je n'imaginais même pas possible. Tu es partie si loin que j'ai mis une putain d'année à te retrouver et puis tu es partie encore. Tu n'imagines même pas comme ça fait mal. Tu m'aurais regardé droit dans les yeux avant de me tirer dessus que ça aurait été moins douloureux. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Je suis dingue de toi. Ça t'en bouche un coin, hein ? Le pervers, l'obsédé qui même qu'il ait obtenu ce qu'il « voulait » continue à te trouver un intérêt. Tu crois qu'on tombe amoureux pour une nuit de sexe ? Si ce n'était que ça, cela ferait longtemps que je me serais trouvé une autre petite lieutenante. Sauf que c'est toi, uniquement toi. Tellement toi que dès que tu t'approches je casse tout. Sans toi je suis comme sans mon fauteuil et puis quand t'es là je joue les paraplégiques dans un magasin de chaussures, j'ai peur, je me cache, je fais des bêtises. Mais même les paraplégiques ont besoin de chaussures. Je suis désolé Lucie, même si t'es partis loin pour être débarrassée, je peux pas. Je t'aime, j'y peux rien.

Cette déclaration semblait avoir drainé toute son énergie car après cela il ne bougea plus. Lucie, elle aussi, était immobile. Nassim avait fini par s'approcher et aida Lucie à se redresser. Il lui trouva un regard étrange ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant vu comme Frédéric l'avait traité. D'ailleurs ce dernier commençait déjà à s'éloigner sans un regard en arrière. 

Nassim allait partir pour lui dire sa façon de penser quand Lucie le retint et l'étreignit. Le lieutenant la sentait si fragile entre ses bras qu'il lui rendit son affection au centuple. Sam observait la scène plus que perplexe. Il commençait à comprendre la complexité de l'histoire de Fred et Lucie. Il ne comprenait pas en revanche comment Nassim faisait pour ne pas être désespéré face à ces deux cas. 

Il s'approcha doucement de Nassim et lui effleura l'épaule juste pour lui dire qu'il allait faire quelque chose de son côté. De toute façon il n'était sûrement pas le meilleur pour aider Lucie. Sam regarda les autres. Tous les agents du SRPJ avaient établi un périmètre de sécurité autour du lieutenant. Eux aussi savaient que leur place n'était pas auprès de Lucie pour l'instant alors ils détournaient le regard comme s'il eut été voyeur de remarquer qu'elle pleurait. 

Comme sa voiture était garée à l'autre bout du parking, Sam prit celle de Nassim. Il avait eut soin avant de partir d'échanger ses clés avec celles du lieutenant. Sur les jetées de Marseille la décapotable jaune ne fut pas difficile à repérer. Au loin sur les quais, au dessus de la mer, se dessinait la silhouette de Fred. 

Celui-ci avait fermé les yeux face à l'océan pour essayer de ne plus sentir que l'iode et la brise marine. Il n'entendit pas Samuel approcher. 

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?  
\- Je suis amoureux Sam. J'aurais jamais cru que le dire à voix haute ferait tant de bien.  
\- Tu ne m'apprends rien là.  
\- Je lui ai tout dit et même plus puisque j'ai ajouté que je me foutais de son avis ou de ce qu'elle en pensait.  
\- Tu vas faire quoi tout seul avec ton amour ? Allez viens on rentre. Tu me ramènes ? 

Fred se tourna vers lui. Il avait toujours la même gravité dans les traits mais quelque chose dans son regard était plus léger. Il leva un sourcil lorsqu'il vit la voiture du lieutenant garée à côté de la sienne, pourtant Sam monta sur la place passager de la décapotable. Fred démonta son fauteuil en essayant d'imaginer la tête que ferait Nassim lorsqu'il l'apprendrait. 

Ils discutèrent dans le vent avec passion tout le long du trajet. Plus ils cherchaient à éviter le vrai sujet, plus des choses inutiles leur venaient à l'esprit. Ils s'occupaient tant et si bien que Fred les avait conduit devant chez Lucie sans même s'en rendre compte. 

\- Alors la légiste avait raison. Tu squattes chez Lucie ?

Fred ne répondit rien. Il avait le visage fermé qu'il arborait quand il était en proie une réflexion intense. Il était déjà en train de passer ses roues au dessus de sa tête. Sam décida de le suivre et sortit de la voiture juste à temps pour marcher aux côtés de son ami jusqu'à la porte. À sa grande surprise Fred sonna. Le capitaine s'expliqua. 

\- C'est la voiture d'Elizabeth qui est garée devant.

Sam hocha la tête, pas tout à fait sûr de ce à quoi il acquiesçait. À ce moment la porte s'ouvrit. Évidement ce fut Elizabeth qui parut dans l'embrasure. Elle souriait. Mais fait plus marquant, elle portait Julie dans ses bras. Cette dernière explosa en cris dès qu'elle aperçut Fred.

\- Baba !  
\- Ma chérie !


	28. Chapter 28

Elizabeth n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir qui déjà Fred avait récupéré Julie et était entré dans la maison. Ils irradiaient tant le bonheur que Sam et Elizabeth se tenaient légèrement en retrait . Fred et Julie n'arrêtaient pas de parler, le premier ne faisant pas beaucoup plus de sens que la seconde, mais surtout ils se câlinaient. Fred passait des mains partout pour vérifier que tout allait bien et Julie voulait saisir tous les traits de son visage. 

\- Tu as attendu que j'ai le dos tourné pour grandir ou quoi ? Regardes comme tu as changé …  
\- Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça, confia Elizabeth à Sam.  
\- Moi non plus. À Bordeaux il n'était pas si gaga, répondit l'intéressé.  
\- Ça fait du bien de le voir comme ça.  
\- Je suis d'accord. 

Elizabeth et Sam s'étaient arrêtés pour les regarder. À présent ils s'étaient tut et étaient repliés sur eux-même dans un tel enchevêtrement de corps qu'il en était impressionnant. Julie et Fred formaient une boule et étaient presque devenus indiscernables l'un de l'autre. 

\- Et avec Lucie ?, demanda Elizabeth.  
\- Je ne sais pas. Je ne t'ai pas demandé pourquoi tu avais Julie non plus.  
\- Lucie me l'a confié en arrivant. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait besoin de voir Fred seul à seul. Apparemment ça n'a pas été la révélation.  
\- Ça n'y ressemblait pas.  
\- En parlant de cela. Julie … elle ressemble drôlement à Fred non ?  
\- Avec les yeux de Lucie, oui.

Elizabeth et Sam se sourirent d'un air entendu, même si la conclusion en elle-même soulevait de nouvelles questions. Pour l'instant Fred était le plus heureux des hommes et cela avait toujours corrélé chez lui avec un meilleur caractère. Peut-être les choses pouvaient-elles encore s'arranger. 

C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit sans un bruit mais tous se tournèrent pour voir qui entrait. C'était la maîtresse des lieux, accompagnée de Nassim. Il était évident qu'elle avait pleuré, beaucoup. Fred et elle se figèrent lorsque leur regard se croisèrent. Puis, comme la dernière fois, le capitaine retrouva en premier l'usage de sa mobilité.

Il s'approcha d'Elizabeth et lui tendit Julie. « Je reviens » À la surprise de tous il dépassa ensuite Lucie pour se diriger vers la porte. Cette fois-ci c'est Lucie elle-même qui se manifesta en attrapant son fauteuil pour le stopper. 

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
\- J'ai une petite course à faire, répondit innocemment Fred.  
\- Tu te fous de moi ?  
\- Non. Je reviens juste après, promis. Le temps de sauter à la bijouterie, d'acheter un anneau. Je reviens pour te faire ma demande et je t'épouse dès demain. Il y a assez de gens ici pour faire office de témoins.  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Je ne veux plus te laisser partir. Je veux tout, ta fille et ton sale caractère, tes ex obscurs et ta brillante carrière, ta beauté, ta bipédie, tout. Tu disais que j'avais peur de l'engagement et bien laisses moi m'absenter quelques minutes et …  
\- Tu es stupide Fred, le coupa-t-elle en se rapprochant. Comme si me passer une bague au doigt allait changer quelque chose. Comme si tu avais besoin de ça pour me retenir. 

Elle se pencha vers lui, tout près. Fred paraissait à la fois perplexe et complètement figé. Lucie s'approcha encore, lui murmura « Je t'aime » et l'embrassa. Tout doucement. Comme pour ne pas le casser. Comme pour ne pas le faire fuir. Nassim et Sam prirent soin de regarder ailleurs alors qu'Elizabeth et Julie les couvaient des yeux. 

Quand elle s'écarta, Fred resta là, les yeux fermés, la bouche, pas tout à fait. Lorsqu'il les ouvrit enfin ils se regardèrent pendant un très long moment. Ils sourirent. Le monde n'existait plus.

\- Pourquoi on a mis tant de temps, demanda Fred encore à moitié sur une autre planète.  
\- Essentiellement la peur.  
\- Ouais, cette foutue peur. Je suis encore mort de trouille là.  
\- Moi aussi, lâcha Lucie avec un rire nerveux. 

Fred prit sa main.

\- Tu n'es pas sous l'emprise d'une drogue quelconque ou en train de regretter intérieurement ce que tu viens de faire.  
\- Non. Toi ?  
\- Non plus.  
\- Alors on … enfin on est …  
\- … oui, je crois. 

Ils ne pouvaient plus s'arrêter de sourire. Une personne extérieur aurait pu se demander ce qui les avait rendu débile tout à coup. Cela aurait encore duré longtemps si Julie n'était pas arrivée pour grimper sur les genoux de Fred. Instinctivement il la prit contre lui et dit.

\- On ne sera plus séparés, c'est fini. Je resterais toujours avec toi.

Le regard que Lucie lui adressa alors ému les trois spectateurs, Sam et Nassim pleuraient et Elizabeth avait les yeux humides. Cette dernière vit sur une étagère une photo de Moretti. Cela ne fit que lui ajouter du baume au cœur. Jacques aurait été si content de voir ces deux-là enfin se parler ouvertement. 

La petite Julie s'était retournée vers sa mère comme si elle savait que leur destin lui appartenait. Lucie répondit à sa question muette. 

\- Oui. Papa va rester.

Personne ne sut si Fred l'apprenait vraiment à ce moment-là où si c'était simplement une confirmation mais à s'entendre appeler comme ça, une larme coula sur sa joue.


End file.
